La hija del Führer
by ReNati94
Summary: Erika Mustang, la hija del Führer de Amestris, se verá envuelta en un gran problema por culpa de su imprudencia. Además, dos conocidos suyos también estarán involucrados. Sin embargo, esta podría ser la oportunidad perfecta para escapar de lo ordinario. Historia terminada.
1. La muchacha que escondía el arma

**Hola a todos! Estoy de regreso con este nuevo fanfic :D Estuve recolectando ideas durante estos días para poder armar la historia. En este caso, será un fic más corto que el primero que publiqué.**

 **Se podría decir que es una secuela de No se juega con fuego. Sin embargo, no es como si tienen que leer sí o sí la primera historia para poder entender esta. Para aquellos que aún no han leído dicha historia, es un fanfic Royai. Pueden leerlo si desean :D**

 **Sin más que agregar, comencemos…**

Capítulo 1: La muchacha que escondía el arma

Central había cambiado bastante durante esos años. Los edificios ya no lucían los típicos diseños del pasado y los vehículos de transporte habían avanzado mucho en lo que correspondía a aerodinámica. La gente progresaba y parte de ello se debía a que su nuevo líder hacía todo lo posible para que aquella época de paz nunca cesara.

Habían pasado 15 años desde que el general Roy Mustang había ascendido a ser el Jefe de Estado. Después del retiro del anterior Führer, Mustang tuvo que realizar varios viajes por todo Amestris para inspeccionar la situación actual de cada ciudad que estaba bajo su cuidado. Antes de realizar grandes reformas, debía conocer cómo la gente estaba viviendo día a día.

Uno de los grandes logros del actual gobierno, a parte de la fundación del nuevo pueblo de Ishval, resultaba ser la fuerte relación que Amestris había formado con Xing, país que había prosperado mucho gracias a su nuevo gobernador. El comercio entre ambos países les había traído grandes oportunidades de mejorar la economía. Además, el hecho de que los líderes de ambos países se conocieran y tuvieran una buena relación provocaba una sensación de estabilidad entre los comerciantes.

Lamentablemente, no todo resultaba ser felicidad en Amestris. Aún existían varios problemas que no habían podido ser resueltos en su totalidad. Para comenzar, se habían formado grupos terroristas que se oponían radicalmente al nuevo gobierno. Por otra parte, aún existían pueblos que estaban desconectados del resto de las ciudades y no tenían recursos necesarios para subsistir.

Los oficiales de Central siempre estaban ocupados y no existía día en que descansaran plenamente. Tenían mucho por hacer, ya que los proyectos que habían sido planteados a inicio de año ya estaban llegando a su fecha límite. Todos corrían de un lado para otro cargando documentos importantes en sus manos.

Aquella tarde, una familia entera llegó a Central desde el este. Se trataba de la familia Elric, la cual estaba conformado por Edward, el ex alquimista de acero, su esposa Winry y sus dos hijos, quienes habían crecido bastante en esos años, Edward jr. y Trisha.

Habían llegado a la ciudad para asistir a un evento al cual habían sido invitados: la boda de Elysia, la hija del difunto general de brigada Hughes. La ceremonia se celebraría en unos días y ellos esperaban poder visitar a algunos viejos amigos mientras estuvieran allí.

Por su parte, Alphonse llegaría unos días más tarde junto con Mei y su hija, quien aún era una niña. Le había informado por correspondencia a Edward que llegaría a más tardar un día antes de la boda.

\- Aún no puedo creer que la pequeña Elysia vaya a casarse – comentó Winry mientras recordaba los días que había pasado en la casa de la familia Hughes -. A su padre le hubiera encantado estar allí para presenciarlo.

\- Tienes razón – respondió Edward avanzando mientras cargaba su maleta -. Él fue una de las personas que perdió su vida en ese entonces, pero ahora todos podemos estar tranquilos en este país, como Elysia,

Cuando la familia se encontraba en las calles de Central, pudieron reconocer a un grupo de militares caminando a paso rápido como si buscaran a alguien. Parecía que la situación se pondría peligrosa.

De pronto, se escucharon dos disparos que fueron dirigidos al aire y una persona salió corriendo de un callejón, el cual había sido su escondite. Al parecer, esos disparos habían sido una señal para los militares, quería que supieran que portaba un arma.

Trisha se escondió detrás de su papá asustada por los disparos. De pronto, la persona que había salido del callejón pasó cerca de ellos corriendo. Se trataba de una chica, la cual ocultaba su rostro con un pañuelo, el cual había sujetado con hilos. Era una máscara improvisada.

Durante los instantes en que pasó cerca de ellos, Edward pudo observarla. Tan solo le bastó mirarla a los ojos para reconocerla. Le entregó su maleta a Winry y le pidió que se quedara con Trisha. Le indicó que se dirigiera al cuartel central para encontrarse allí.

Acompañado de su primogénito, Edward comenzó a perseguir a la jovencita, quien mantenía la pistola en su mano derecha. El ex alquimista observó el arma con cuidado y le llamó la atención. Le parecía muy familiar.

Los militares continuaron siguiendo a la chica sin amenazarla, solo le pedían que se detuviera y que se calmara. Era obvio que no se trataba de una ladrona o una asesina; sin embargo, corría como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

Los dos miembros de la familia Elric tomaron un atajo y lograron adelantarse a la joven muchacha, quien había logrado perder de vista a los militares. Contenta por su hazaña, comenzó a bajar la velocidad de sus pasos; sin embargo, se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando vio a dos conocidos frente a ella, estorbando su paso.

\- ¡Ahora! – exclamó Edward.

Su hijo, Edward jr., había dibujado el círculo de transmutación en el piso, justo donde se había detenido la prófuga, así que pudo usar la alquimia para encerrarla en una jaula hecha de concreto.

De pronto, ella levantó el arma que tenía en sus manos y disparó hacia un punto en específico. La bala cayó al piso, justo en el espacio que había entre los pies de Edward jr., quien se asustó al ver que la chica no había dudado en usar la pistola.

\- Había una araña allí…- comentó ella -. Sé que eres alérgico a su veneno, así que la maté.

\- Puedes quitarte el pañuelo de tu rostro, Erika – le dijo Edward -. Nosotros sabemos perfectamente quién eres. No ocasionaremos ningún escándalo, así que ven con nosotros de la forma pacífica… pero tu padre se enterará de esto.

\- Puede hacer lo que desee, señor Elric – respondió quitándose el pañuelo del rostro -. Mi padre seguramente ya se enteró de lo que pasó esta tarde. Debe estar esperándome en su despacho para darme un sermón sobre por qué es importante ir a la escuela.

Aprovechando el descuido de la chica, Edward le quitó el arma y la observó de cerca. Sus sospechas resultaron ser ciertas. Aquella arma le pertenecía a Riza Hawkeye y se trataba de la misma pistola que ella le había prestado en aquella ocasión cuando se enfrentaban a los homúnculos.

\- Tu madre también se enterará de esto. Le robaste su arma y no dudaste en usarla para escapar.

\- ¿¡Qué¡? Ella no tiene por qué enterarse de esto, señor. ¿Acaso no iba a llevarme con mi padre? Vamos ahora, debes estar esperándome. Arreglaré las cosas con él y este asunto terminará allí.

Edward jr. comenzó a reírse de la reacción que había tenido Erika, quien se molestó por ello. Le advirtió que lo pagaría caro si no la sacaba de la jaula inmediatamente. Por orden de su padre, el joven alquimista deshizo la jaula y la dejó libre. Sabían que no se opondría en ir con ellos si amenazaban con delatarla con su madre. Así que los tres se dirigieron al cuartel central.

 **Bueno, este fue el fin del capítulo 1. Ha sido bien corto, ya que si continúo escribiendo soy capaz de terminar toda la historia hoy y no puedo… tengo que ir a mis clases más tarde.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por leer, no se olviden de comentar.**

 **Ya saben, comentarios, sugerencias, chismes, rajes… todo es bienvenido!**

 **Sin más que agregar, me despido :D**

 **Bye bye**


	2. El plan de escape

**Hola a todos! Por fin pude escribir el capítulo 2, a pesar de todas las dificultades que tuve. Me alegra saber que les haya gustado la idea del fic :D Aquí vamos!**

Capítulo 2: El plan de escape

Los años habían pasado por él y se había vuelto un hombre más calmado. El haber obtenido el cargo más alto dentro de la milicia lo había obligado a cambiar su estilo de vida, puesto que ya no podía huir de la oficina a la hora que quisiera, ni podía holgazanear toda mañana o acumular el papeleo como antes, aunque lo seguía haciendo. Amestris aún tenía muchos problemas por resolver, algunos resultaban ser tan complejos que un simple plan no lo resolvería. Necesitaba de eternas reuniones con los generales para poder plantear estrategias y ver el problema desde todas las perspectivas posibles.

A pesar de que el Führer se encontraba ocupado leyendo el último informe de investigación de los ataques terroristas del último mes, tuvo que pedirles a sus subordinados que se retiraran de su despacho para que pudiera hablar con su hija a solas. El ex alquimista de acero la había llevado ante él, cosa que ninguno de los guardias que había asignado para el cuidado de Erika había podido lograr.

\- Erika, es la segunda vez que te escapas de la escuela. Deberías ser más responsable con tus estudios.

Erika lucía totalmente aburrida y frustrada. Después de esperar por la oportunidad perfecta por escapar del ángulo de visión de su maestro, había tenido que evadir a los guardias, escalar una muralla y correr entre la gente… todo su plan se había ido a la basura cuando Edward Elric decidió intervenir en la persecución.

\- Tú deberías ser más responsable con el trabajo. El otro día regresaste tarde a casa porque no habías terminado de aprobar los presupuestos de los cuarteles… si los habitantes de este país supieran cómo es su gobernante en la realidad…

\- ¡Silencio! – exclamó Roy levantando la voz – El punto es que escapaste de la escuela y no puedo permitir que este comportamiento continúe… además, portabas un arma contigo. Pudiste haberte hecho daño o herir a alguien más.

Roy colocó el arma encima de su escritorio. Edward se lo había entregado cuando había ido a dejar a Erika.

\- Sabes que eso no es posible. Sé cómo manejar un arma y mi puntería es perfecta.

Roy lanzó un suspiro. Comenzó a preguntarse en qué momento su dulce y obediente hija se había convertido en una rebelde. Estaba seguro de que solo se trataba de una etapa que acabaría pronto. Solo esperaba que no demorar mucho en culminar. Su hija le traía más problemas que el papeleo.

\- Pensé que estarías arrepentida, pero veo que me equivoqué. La última vez que te escapaste, traté de entenderte, pero eso no funcionó. Tendrás un castigo por esta desobediencia.

\- ¿¡Qué!?- gritó ella mientras se levantaba de la silla – No puedo estar castigada. Trisha ha llegado a Central y quería salir con ella a pasear.

\- Pues ya no podrás hacerlo. Esta experiencia hará que reflexiones sobre tus actos.

\- Papá, por favor, no me hagas esto. Eres injusto conmigo.

Erika mostró una expresión triste en su rostro. Trisha y ella se habían convertido en buenas amigas desde que se conocieron y habían mantenido contacto mediante cartas. Tenía la ilusión de salir con ella cuando llegara a Central para la boda de Elysia; sin embargo, todo estaba arruinado. No podría salir con ella y seguramente tardaría mucho en que ella regresara de visita.

Por su parte, Roy no pudo evitar sentirse mal al ver a su hija triste. Observó sus ojos desde su asiento y ablandó la expresión firme que mostraba. Detestaba castigar a su hija tanto como tener que firmar montañas de documentos importantes todos los días, incluso más que eso. Sabía que Erika había cometido un grave error, pero pensaba que quizá todo podría solucionarse sin la necesidad de ser tan estricto con ella.

De pronto, ella pronunció ciertas palabras que provocó que lo poco que le quedaba de estricto se cayera al suelo.

\- Lo siento, papá. Prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.

\- De acuerdo, disculpas aceptadas – respondió mostrando una sonrisa. Ya no soportaba la cara de sufrimiento de su hija -. Ahora que has prometido cambiar, todo estará bien. No te preocupes por el castigo, ha debido ser suficiente con esta charla.

\- ¿Le dirás a mamá lo que pasó? – preguntó preocupada.

\- No te preocupes, ella no tiene por qué enterarse.

\- ¿De qué cosa no debo enterarme?

Tanto Roy como Erika se quedaron fríos al escuchar esa voz. La Primera Dama de Amestris había ingresado con total sutileza a la oficina. A pesar de que los guardias tenían la orden de no dejar pasara nadie mientras que el Führer hablaba con su hija, no pudieron contra ella. Una simple mirada fue suficiente para que la dejaran entrar.

\- ¿Por qué mi pistola está sobre el escritorio? Despareció hoy en la mañana y estaba buscándola… y recibí cierta llamada de la escuela.

Erika no sabía en dónde esconderse. Prefería haber sido encarcelada un día entero a tener que lidiar con los problemas que tendría con su madre. Ella era mucho más estricta que su padre y las súplicas no funcionaban con ella.

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo? – preguntó Roy con una sonrisa nerviosa, sabía que él también tendría problemas.

\- Un maestro me comunicó que Erika se había escapado de clases por segunda vez – dijo Riza -, lo cual me sorprendió, ya que nunca me enteré de la primera vez. Cuando les pregunté por qué no me habían notificado antes, me respondió que había hablado por teléfono con el mismo Führer y que él les dijo que le daría un castigo ejemplar a su hija para que se comportara… pero aparentemente el Führer olvidó hacerlo, ya que no recuerdo haber visto a Erika castigada.

Ambos habían sido descubiertos. No se trataba de la primera vez que Roy encubría a su hija. Siempre ocurría lo mismo: Él comenzaba llamándole la atención por su comportamiento, ella se ponía triste y él terminaba perdonándola sin imponerle castigo alguno. Riza nunca se había enterado que su hija había tenido una pelea en la escuela con una chica mayor que ella, ni que había reprobado su examen de historia, ni que había roto un costoso jarrón de la tienda de antigüedades, el cual Roy pagó sin dudar con tal de librar a su hija del problema.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo estaré castigada? – preguntó Erika resignada

\- Hasta que deje de estar molesta con tu padre por haberte encubierto – respondió mirando a Roy con seriedad. Sabía que él era blando cuando se trataba de Erika, pero haber encubierto una falta como esa no tenía justificación.

\- ¿Así que yo también estoy castigado? – comentó Roy riéndose en su asiento; sin embargo, la mirada de su esposa hizo que se dejara de reír.

Así fue. Erika no tenía permitido salir de la casa a menos que se dirigiera a la escuela o al cuartel. No podía recibir llamadas ni hacerlas; además, tenía que hacer las labores de la casa. Los empleados tendrían vacaciones hasta que ella cumpliera con su castigo.

En la noche, Erika se encontraba lavando los platos de mala gana mientras luchaba por no mojarse las mangas de su blusa, las cuales no había arremangado bien. Se culpaba a sí misma por no haber planeado bien su huida de la escuela. Si hubiera sido más cuidadosa, hubiera podido salir sin llamar la atención y regresar justo a tiempo para la hora de salida; sin embargo, todo había salido mal. Ahora, se encontraba castigada hasta nuevo aviso y estaba segura de que su madre la tendría más vigilada que nunca.

\- Lo lamento, hija, pero nos descubrió – le dijo su padre mientras dejaba una pila de platos al lado de ella para que lo lavara.

\- Ya no importa, papá – respondió resignada -. Por mi culpa, ahora mamá también está enojada contigo.

\- Se le pasará pronto… dentro de unas semanas, cuando esté más calmada, le compraré algo bonito, la sacaré a pasear y le diré lo bella que es, caerá rendida a mis pies en menos de lo que te imaginas – dijo con una sonrisa confiada

\- Siempre has sido muy despreocupado… no me imagino cómo mamá terminó casándose contigo. Son totalmente distintos.

\- Algún día lo comprenderás, Erika. Aún eres muy joven para comprender esos temas complicados.

\- Ya no soy una niña, papá. Creo que ya he madurado lo suficiente.

\- Una chica madura no le roba el arma a su madre y escapa de la escuela.

Su padre tenía razón. Ella solo era una adolescente.

Al día siguiente, la hija menor de los Elric visitó a la hija del Führer en su casa. Le pidió permiso a Riza para hablar con ella durante un rato, así que ella accedió. Ambas era amigas desde la niñez y se llevaban muy bien. Trisha era una de las pocas personas con las que Erika podía compartir sus confidencias. Podía pasar horas y horas hablando sin percatarse de lo tarde que era.

Como Erika había sido castigada, así que no podría salir con ella; sin embargo, Trisha quiso visitarla para que no sintiera tan triste en su casa. Al final de cuentas, no siempre se veían y ella tenía muchas cosas que contarle.

\- Volveremos a Rizenbul después de la boda de Elysia – le comunicó antes de marcharse.

\- No es justo… mamá sabe que no siempre puedo verte y me castiga como si nada.

\- Bueno – agregó mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de su amiga -, tampoco fue correcto que te escaparas de la escuela. Además, casi le disparas a mi hermano.

\- Sabes que tengo buena puntería, así que, si hubiera querido dispararle, lo hubiera hecho sin fallar.

\- Es una pena que no podamos salir… - dijo para luego suspirar -. Quería ir de compras contigo.

\- No te preocupes, mañana saldremos a pasear – contestó con seguridad mientras se levantaba

\- ¿Acaso mañana termina tu castigo?

-No te preocupes por eso, tú solamente alístate y busca alguna excusa para ausentarte una hora o dos. Dile a tus padres que irás a visitar a algún conocido que tengas por allí o que quieres ir a alguna tienda a comprarte algo.

\- No lo sé… sería mentirles a mis padres.

\- Vamos, Trisha, tú misma dijiste que no siempre nos vemos. Ellos no lo entienden… además, solo serán un par de horas. Regresaremos antes de que anochezca, te lo prometo.

\- De acuerdo. Hablaré con ellos, ya veré qué se ocurre.

Después de despedirse de su mejor amiga, Erika se quedó pensativa. Aún no había planeado cómo evitaría ser descubierta al día siguiente. Su madre se percataría de su ausencia en menos de 10 minutos si decidía escaparse. Tampoco podía decirle que iba a ir al cuartel, porque podría asignar a alguien que la estuviera vigilando. Ninguna de las dos opciones resultaba conveniente.

Entonces, decidió que debía realizar un plan para distraer a su madre por un par de horas. No podía pedirle ayuda a su tía Rebeca, porque se encontraba de viaje en el oeste. Además, sabía que ella no se convertiría en su cómplice si la finalidad era desobedecer a su mamá. Así que tuvo que hablar con el único individuo que sí estaría dispuesto a convertirse en su cómplice en una desobediencia.

\- ¿Así que planeas desobedecer a tu madre e ir a pasear con Trisha? – le preguntó mientras firmaba unos papeles.

Erika se encontraba en el despacho de su padre, sentada con una expresión muy seria en el rostro. Estaba decidida a convencerlo a toda costa. Él la había encubierto varias veces, solo le bastaba con pedirle unas cuantas veces que la ayudara y él terminaba accediendo. Aunque se tratara del Führer de Amestris, no sabía negarle algo a su querida niña.

\- ¿No puedes llevarla a comer al algún lado por un par de horas? Prometo que regresaré antes del anochecer. Solo iremos a pasear y quizá compremos algunas cosas.

\- Ella sospechará que hay algo sospechoso si la llevo a comer sin motivo aparente cuando tú estás castigada. Además, tu madre ya se enteró de que te he estado encubriendo a sus espaldas y está enojada conmigo. ¿Por qué crees que terminé durmiendo en el sofá?

\- Pues, alguien me comentó en cierta ocasión que cuando eras más joven, eras mucho más persuasivo con las mujeres. ¿No puedes hacer eso con mamá? Ella es una mujer y seguramente tienes la habilidad de distraerla un par de horas si la llevas a pasear por allí.

\- Erika, ¿dónde aprendiste a hablar de esa manera? – preguntó dejando los papeles a un costado -. Debes aprender a aceptar cuando alguien te dice que no. Ahora, regresa a casa que pronto será hora del almuerzo. Estoy ocupado y tu madre pronto llamará para que regreses. Un oficial te escoltará para que no tomes atajos a casa.

\- Papá, por favor… - le dijo rogándole -. No seas malo conmigo. Solo serán un par de horas. Te prometo que volveré rápido y que mamá no se enterará… vamos, no seas malo… será lo último que te pida.

\- No… si algo sale mal, ella se enojará mucho más tiempo con los dos. No me gusta tener problemas con tu madre. Además, tiene razón cuando dice que soy muy permisivo contigo.

Erika continuó rogándole a su padre que la ayudara. Pasaron cerca de 20 minutos y Roy había roto un nuevo récord negándole a su hija sus caprichos; sin embargo, su paciencia no duro mucho más. Cuando pasó la media hora, su hija se quedó callada y tomó asiento mostrando una cara muy triste, como si quisiera llorar. Aquella era su última táctica, la cual funcionó a la perfección. Roy no pudo soportar ver a su hija a punto de caer en el llanto, así que accedió a ayudarla.

Antes del almuerzo, Riza llamó al cuartel para preguntar por su hija. Antes de que alguien le contestara, su esposo entró a la sala y la saludó con una gran sonrisa. Riza colgó el teléfono y le preguntó dónde estaba Erika y por qué no había regresado con él.

\- Ella almorzó en el cuartel y ahora está en la biblioteca. Me dijo que tenía un examen importante, así que decidió ponerse a estudiar. Parece que tomó conciencia sobre sus estudios y …

\- ¿Por qué siento que me estás ocultando algo?

\- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? – le dijo acercándose a ella - Dos miembros de la milicia la están escoltando y la traerán de regreso en un par de horas.

\- ¿Qué se supone que pretendes hacer? – preguntó mientras lo detenía con ambas manos - ¿Acaso ya olvidaste que estoy enojada contigo por encubrir a Erika?

Roy había tratado de rodear con sus brazos a su esposa sin éxito. Sabía que aún no podía reconciliarse con ella. Cuando Riza se enojaba con él, normalmente tenía que esperar dos o tres semanas para que pudiera calmarse. Solo entonces, él podía convencerla de que lo perdonara.

El Führer le comunicó que había hecho reservaciones para almorzar en un restaurante. Riza no dudó en negarse a aceptar la invitación. Todo parecía muy sospechoso, así que alistó su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta para ir a la biblioteca a buscar a su hija. Roy se interpuso en su camino y le pidió que reconsiderara la invitación. Ellos no tenían tantas oportunidades de salir solo los dos, debido a todo el trabajo que había.

\- Si eso es todo lo que tenías que decir, puedes dejarme pasar – respondió Riza manteniendo su firmeza.

\- Así que rechazas mi oferta… me recuerda cuando éramos más jóvenes.

\- Así que no me dejas pasar… parece que te encantó dormir en el sofá anoche.

\- De acuerdo, me rindo. Quería que se mantuviera como una sorpresa, pero parece que piensas que solo se trata de un engaño.

Riza se quedó muda al escuchar dichas palabras. No tenía idea de qué estaba hablando Roy, pero pronto él aclaró que pensaba invitarla a comer para celebrar el día en que se habían conocido.

\- Un día como hoy, llegué a la casa de tu padre para pedir ser su alumno. Allí te conocí, preparando la comida en la cocina de tu casa.

\- Es cierto… lo había olvidado.

Riza se sintió mal por haber dudado de las intenciones de su esposo y cayó en la trampa. Roy s se había roto la cabeza pensando en qué argumento podría justificar la invitación repentina mientras su hija estaba castigada. Por fortuna, recordó aquella fecha que podría usar como excusa. Sin embargo, no solo lo hacía por ayudar a su hija, sino para poder reconciliarse con su esposa lo más rápido posible. El sofá no era nada cómodo.

 **Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy :D**

 **Espero que les haya gustado como estoy desarrollando la historia. Aún no hay acción , pero quería dedicarle un par de capítulos a describir cómo es el contexto en general. Erika está pasando por una etapa de rebeldía y su papá no la está ayudando mucho a madurar jejeje.**

 **En el próximo capítulo, veremos cómo resulta el plan de Erika. Pasarán algunas cosas.**

 **Bueno, respuestas a los comentarios:**

 **Arann: Felicidades! Adivinaste :D Sí, es toda una rebelde XD La verdad es que Roy también tiene los pantalones de la casa (o eso quiere creer), pero no puede contra su hija. Qué bien que te agrade el comienzo :D**

 **Butterfly of the life: Sí, sí es la hija de los dos. Esta historia le sigue en continuidad a la anterior que publiqué, así que Erika vendría a ser la bebé que estaba en el vientre de Riza cuando Edward los va a visitar en el último capítulo. Ok, de nada. Espero que disfrutes el capítulo :D Yo tengo todos descargados en japonés, así que no fue muy difícil ubicarlo, aunque ese capítulo me lo sé de memoria.**

 **Frany H.Q: Por supuesto. Puede ser tenebrosa. XD Pobre Black Hayate, aún recuerdo ese episodio como si lo hubiera visto ayer. El esposo de Elysia tendrá que esperar por el momento (es una forma de decirte que no tengo ni idea XD). En realidad no voy a enfocar este fic en esa pareja, pero creo que sí introduciré un par de escenas Royai :D**

 **Giuly DG: Muchas gracias, me alegro que te haya interesado.**

 **Jimenita-Chan: OK, no te preocupes, la seguiré hasta que la termine. No hay forma de que la deje incompleta.**

 **RoyMustangFhurer: Sí, le teme a su madre. Es la única que puede ponerla en su lugar jejeje.**

 **Kazuma Ryouga: Si Trisha sabe usar alquimia o no es un detalle que más adelante se revelará. Quién sabe, quizá resulta ser mejor que su hermano, o quizá ni siquiera sabe usarla… (es una forma de decirte que no tengo ni idea XD XD).**

 **La verdad es que varios puntos argumentales de la historia ya están definidos, pero me gusta dejar en suspenso a todos. Bueno, seguiré reuniendo más ideas para la historia mientras trato de sobrevivir a la universidad.**

 **Bye bye**


	3. El callejón

**Hola a todos, mis queridos lectores! Lamento la demora, pero tuve una agenda muy apretada y estuve en cama casi toda la semana con fiebre :S**

 **La buena noticia es que por fin tuve tiempo para seguir escribiendo. Estuve recolectando ideas para continuar con la historia del fic y fuera lo más interesante posible.**

 **Capítulo 3: El callejón**

Las tiendas de ropa fueron visitadas por dos jóvenes muchachas que desbordaban energía. Ambas amigas se sentían muy contentas de poder volver a verse después de tanto tiempo, en el cual solo pudieron comunicarse por correspondencia. Tenían mucho qué conversar, así que decidieron detenerse en una cafetería para compartir un momento tranquilo.

\- ¿Qué estrategia usaste para escaparte de casa sin que tu mamá lo notara? – preguntó Trisha mientras se llevaba una cucharada de pastel a la boca.

\- Bueno, tuve que usar un plan ultrasecreto que no suelo revelar a cualquiera – respondió Erika con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Apuesto que le pediste ayuda a tu papá...

\- Adivinaste… supongo que no puedo engañarte, me conoces muy bien.

La mesera les sirvió dos tajadas de pastel de chocolate, tal y como ellas habían ordenado. Comieron en silencio durante unos minutos antes de retomar su conversación.

Trisha le comentó que hace poco había escuchado una conversación entre sus padres, la cual resultaba ser muy importante. Ellos estaban preocupados por el hecho de que últimamente había habido varios ataques terroristas en Amestris. Una fábrica de dinamita había explotado semanas atrás en Ciudad del Oeste. Al inicio, todos habían pensado que se había tratado de un descuido por parte de algún trabajador; sin embargo, las investigaciones posteriores indicaron que no se había tratado de un accidente. Días después, se incendió una bodega a pocas cuadras de los restos de la fábrica. La dueña de la bodega recibió una llamada esa misma mañana. Se trataba de un hombre que le decía que culpara al gobierno por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Atentados similares habían ocurrido por el resto del país. Por culpa de esos ataques terroristas, varias personas habían resultado gravemente heridos. Por fortuna, hasta el momento, no se habían reportado muertos.

\- Mi papá está muy preocupado por eso – agregó Erika -. Desde que todo eso comenzó, aumentó la cantidad de guardias que me vigilan, a pesar de que le dije que podía cuidarme sola. Ya no soy una niña a la que pueden engañar.

\- Sabes muy bien que no eres una chica común. Eres la hija del Führer, así que corres peligro por ese simple hecho. Eres el punto débil de tu padre…

\- ¡Yo no soy el punto débil de nadie! – exclamó Erika con furia. Su reacción provocó que todos los presentes voltearan a verla inmediatamente. Algunos la reconocieron y murmuraron desde sus asientos sobre su comportamiento inapropiado en un lugar público como ese.

Al darse cuenta de que había llamado la atención de los demás, decidió pagar la cuenta y retirarse lo más rápido posible de allí. Trisha la siguió en silencio. Como su amiga, era su deber comprenderla e, incluso, soportar cuando perdía los papeles.

Erika caminó unas cuantas cuadras en silencio sin voltear la mirada para nada. De pronto, cuando se percató de que la hija menor de los Elric continuaba a su lado, se detuvo repentinamente.

\- Si estar a mi lado es tan peligroso, deberías alejarte de mí.

\- Deja de hablar de esa manera. Desde que eres niña, siempre he escuchado comentarios así de tu parte… por eso, muchos de tus amigos prefirieron alejarse de ti. El problema no es que sea peligroso estar contigo, sino la actitud que tomas cuando te refieres a ti misma…

\- … y las imprudencias que cometes con frecuencia.

Ambas muchachas voltearon hacia la persona que acababa de hablar. Se trataba de Edward jr., el hermano mayor de Trisha. Después de haber estado buscándolas casi una hora, por fin las había encontrado.

Él sospechaba que su hermana estaba ocultando algo cuando le comentó a su mamá que iba salir a visitar a una amiga que acababa de conocer; así que había decidido seguirla para asegurarse de que no se metiera en problemas.

\- Debí suponer que tú estabas implicada en esto – comentó dirigiéndose a Erika-. Siempre arrastras a mi hermana a tus locos planes. Esta vez no permitiré que la metas en problemas.

\- No estaba planeando nada, Elric. Solo queríamos salir a pasear, como un par de chicas normales. ¿Qué puede haber de peligroso en eso?

\- Según me enteré, tú estás castigada; por lo que deberías estar en tu casa o en el cuartel.

\- Eso te incumbe…

\- Por supuesto que sí. Hiciste que Trisha le mintiera a mamá y, si ella se entera de esto, también estará en problemas.

Trisha se encontraba entre su hermano y su amiga, mirando desde el medio cómo cada uno continuaba hablando. Lanzó un fuerte suspiro y prefirió no participar en la discusión. Ella solo quería disfrutar de un día de paz durante su viaje a Central, pero no lo había conseguido.

De pronto, pudo notar cierto detalle mientras la discusión continuaba. Un sujeto que se encontraba caminando cerca de ellos, tropezó por casualidad con una anciana que pasaba por allí. Ello provocó que se le cayeran las cosas que llevaba consigo. Entre los objetos que cargaba, Trisha pudo reconocer una pistola.

Cuando el sujeto recogió todas sus pertenencias y se disponía a continuar con su camino, se dio cuenta de que la jovencita lo estaba observando, así que apuró el paso. Por su parte, Trisha lo siguió con la mirada hasta que él desapareció en la distancia. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

\- ¡Sólo déjanos tranquilas! – exclamó Erika -. Cada una volverá a casa en menos de una hora y todo habrá terminado.

Erika cogió a Trisha del brazo y salió corriendo mientras se la llevaba consigo. Trisha simplemente se dejó llevar por el impulso de su amiga y la siguió. Ambas llegaron hasta un callejón que supuestamente se encontraba vacío; sin embargo, no tardaron en notar de que había un grupo de personas allí reunidas.

Después de disculparse por la intromisión, las dos chicas salieron de allí en silencio; no obstante, un tipo se paró en frente de ellas para que no se fueran. Él había reconocido quién era la chica de cabello negro.

-Ustedes dos no se irán – les dijo mientras sacaba su navaja y las rodeaba -. Sería una estupidez dejar ir a la hija del Führer como si nada.

\- ¿La hija del Führer? – Preguntó otro de ellos -¿Estás seguro de que se trata de ella?

\- Claro que sí. La he visto junto a su padre varias veces.

El grupo de personas que estaban reunidas en la oscuridad del callejón se acercó a las jovencitas. Entre las personas, Trisha pudo reconocer al sujeto del arma.

-¿Y quién es la otra señorita?

\- No lo sé, pero tampoco debemos dejarla irse.

Entre todos los presentes, hombres y mujeres, rodearon a las dos muchachas mientras las amenazaban con navajas y pistolas. De pronto, un muro emergió del piso y encerró al grupo de personas en el callejón. Las dos chicas voltearon y pudieron ver a Edward jr. Corriendo hacia ellas. Les indicó que salieran lo más pronto posible; sin embargo, antes de que pudieran hacerlo, el muro de concreto se desplomó.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Cuando Erika volvió a la realidad, un sujeto tenía una navaja en el cuello de Trisha, amenazándola con matarla si se movía. Por otro lado, Edward jr. estaba en el piso sujetándose el brazo, el cual tenía una bala incrustada. Uno de los tipos del callejón le había disparado.

La joven muchacha sintió que alguien colocaba un objeto frío al lado de su sien. Tardó unos segundos en asimilar la idea completa: La estaban amenazando con una pistola.

Los tres estaban totalmente atrapados.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo 3 :)**

 **Nuevamente, disculpas por la demora a todos aquellos que estaban esperando el nuevo capítulo. Bien, a responder comentarios:**

 **Arann: En mi opinión personal, creo que Riza era más tranquila. Sí, Roy no debería encubrir a su hija. Puede que una vez sea más que suficiente.**

 **Butterfly of the life: No te preocupes, seguiré con el fic sí o sí y lo terminaré, así tenga que enfrentarme a la adversidad, ok XD**

 **Jimenita-Chan: No lo describiría como "dominar", sino como que ella sabe cómo manejarlo. Todos los años que estuvo a su lado no fueron en vano XD**

 **Zulabi: Sí, me pareció muy interesante trabajar esa idea. Es una pena que en el manga no haya terminado así :S Bueno, para eso están los fanfics :D**

 **Borealis: La verdad es que no soy de describir mucho a los personajes físicamente… soy pésima para eso. Prefiero que sus acciones hablen por ellos. Me imagino a Erika más parecida a Roy, con el cabello y ojos negros. Mmm… no estaba pensando en emparejarla, pero sí sería chistoso. Pensaré en ello.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, realmente me motiva a seguir escribiendo, a pesar de lo ocupada que puedo estar.**

 **Eso es todo por ahora.**

 **Bye Bye**

 **Sayonara :D**


	4. Escondite lejano

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores. Lamento haber demorado tanto en actualizar, pero los estudios y el trabajo no me dejan mucho tiempo libre. Lo bueno es que aprovecho los viajes en bus para poder pensar en qué se tratarán los próximos episodios. Tantos viajes en bus me sirvieron para completar toda la historia, bueno, en mi mente XD.**

Capítulo 4: Escondite lejano

Una mujer de largo cabello negro bajó del tren en ciudad Central junto con una niña, quien resultaba ser idéntica a ella. Detrás de dicha mujer, bajó su esposo cargando un par de maletas. Él buscó entre la gente una cara familiar, lo cual no resultó ser tan fácil, ya que estaba anocheciendo. De pronto, escuchó la voz de la persona que más ansiaba encontrar nuevamente.

\- ¡Al! – exclamaba Edward desde una muchedumbre de gente

\- Hermano, estamos aquí - respondió Alphonse

Edward no tardó en encontrarlos. Se acercó y saludó a su hermano con una gran sonrisa, luego también saludó a Mei, quien ahora era su cuñada, y a su sobrina.

\- Hola, Nina, ¿cómo estás? Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos.

\- Tío Edward, es un gusto volver a verte. ¿No están contigo Trisha y Edward?

\- Nos veremos con ellos en el hotel en donde nos hospedamos. Ambos salieron a dar un paseo, pero seguramente ya regresaron.

Edward dirigió a sus familiares hasta el lugar en donde se hospedaban, mientras conversaban sobre algunas novedades. Si bien ambos hermanos aún se comunicaban por correspondencia, siempre tenían algo sobre qué hablar cuando se encontraban en ocasiones como esas.

Después de que Al se casó con Mei, ambos se fueron a vivir a Xing, en donde el alquimista continuó con sus estudios sobre la alcaestría. Años después, Mei quedó embarazada de una bella niña, a quien Al puso por nombre Nina, como aquella niña a quien no pudieron salvar en el pasado, cuando su hermano mayor y él eran más jóvenes.

La pequeña Nina resultaba ser una niña muy alegre y cariñosa. Tenía mucha energía para correr, saltar, jugar y hacer todo tipo de cosas. Además, era sumamente traviesa y curiosa. Al no se cansaba de repetir que había heredado todos esos rasgos los había heredado de Mei.

\- Hasta ahora no puedo creer que Elysia se vaya a casar -comentó Alphonse mientras subían las escaleras del hotel -. Aún recuerdo cuando era una niña indefensa.

\- Yo tampoco – agregó Edward -. Hablamos con ella hace unas horas, está muy emocionada y nerviosa.

\- No es para menos. dijo Mei – No conozco a ninguna mujer que esté tan tranquila cuando su boda se acerca. Se trata de uno de los acontecimientos más importantes de la vida de una persona.

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando se encontraron con Winry a mitad de las escaleras. Su expresión en el rostro revelaba que algo andaba mal. Todos se preocuparon al verla de ese modo.

\- Edward, los chicos aún no han regresado…

Roy despertó después de una hora de siesta. Estaba en su dormitorio echado en su cama junto con su esposa, quien dormía profundamente. Todo había resultado a la perfección. La salida había sido un total éxito, por lo que su reconciliación no se hizo esperar. Había logrado que Riza lo perdonara por haber encubierto Erika en menos de una semana, ese era un verdadero logro.

Salió del cuarto dispuesto a tomar un poco de agua, pero se dio cuenta de que todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas. Nadie había entrado desde que ellos dos habían regresado de comer. Normalmente, siempre había algún empleado cuidando la casa, pero Riza había mandado de vacaciones a todos para que Erika ayudara a limpiar la casa como parte de su castigo.

Si las luces estaban apagadas… Erika no había regresado.

Roy corrió a la habitación de su hija y tocó la puerta. Al no recibir respuesta, abrió la puerta y prendió la luz. Ella no estaba allí. Buscó en el baño, el estudio e incluso en el jardín. Su hija no estaba por ninguna parte y no tenía idea de dónde comenzar a buscarla.

Se cambió rápidamente y con mucho cuidado para no despertar a su esposa y se dirigió a su oficina. Quizás Erika estaba vagando por el cuartel para no aburrirse. Lamentablemente, tampoco se encontraba por allí.

Roy entró a su despacho y tomó asiento mientras lanzaba un fuerte suspiro. Ella le había prometido que regresaría antes el anochecer y no aparecía. Había dos opciones: Ella había perdido la noción del tiempo o le había ocurrido algo…

De pronto, uno de sus subordinados se acercó a él. Le comunicó que la señora Elric lo estaba buscando urgentemente.

Roy no dudó en ir a conversar con ella. Erika iba a salir con Trisha, así que quizá Winry sabía algo al respecto; sin embargo, al encontrarse con una Winry totalmente preocupada, las preguntas no pudieron ser pronunciadas.

\- Ninguno de mis dos hijos ha regresado hasta ahora… - dijo Winry – Edward y Alphonse los están buscando desde hace más de una hora, pero no aparecen… por eso he venido a pedirle ayuda.

Los hermanos Elric habían buscado a los chicos por toda la ciudad. Mei se había quedado junto con Winry tratando de calmarla, pero no podía hacer nada. Cuando ella decidió ir a buscar ayuda del Führer, le pidió a Mei que se quedara en el hotel por si los chicos regresaban. Además, no podía dejar sola a Nina en el hotel.

\- Erika tampoco ha vuelto a casa…- respondió Roy

Winry levantó la mirada hacia él sorprendida. Tenía la pequeña esperanza de que le dijera que estaban con Erika en su casa, pero al verlo tan preocupado por su hija, se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban en la misma situación.

El Führer envió a varias tropas a buscar por cada rincón de Central y sus alrededores a los muchachos; sin embargo, eso no los tranquilizaba. Si ellos estaban en la ciudad, no deberían tardar en aparecer.

Winry decidió regresar al hotel para salir con Mei a ayudar a buscar a sus hijos. No podía quedarse más tiempo esperando sentada. Roy le comunicó que la mantendría informada si averiguaba alguna información sobre su paradero.

Roy se encerró en su oficina para pensar. ¿En dónde podrían haberse escondido Erika y los hijos de Acero? ¿Acaso se habían escapado en grupo? ¿O algo les había ocurrido?

Sabía que Erika podía ser imprudente en ciertas ocasiones, pero también conocía a Trisha, ella era mucho más sensata y la mantendría alejada de los peligros… o al menos era eso lo que creía.

Por otro lado, Edward jr. era un excelente alquimista. Si él estaba con ellas no dejaría que les pasara algo; sin embargo, ni siquiera estaba completamente seguro de que los tres estaban juntos. Cabía la posibilidad de que la desaparición de su hija y la desaparición de los hermanos sea fueran eventos totalmente independientes.

Entonces se percató de que él tampoco podía quedarse allí parado esperando que alguien más le traiga información sobre el paradero de su hija. Tenía que actuar rápidamente. No importaba si estaba lloviendo o si tenía que buscar debajo de las rocas, tenía que encontrarla antes de que algo malo le ocurriera.

Tomó su abrigo y salió decidido a encontrar a Erika. Caminó entre sus subordinados con determinación. De pronto, alguien se encontró con él camino a la puerta principal y detuvo su caminar.

\- ¿Por qué hay todo un alboroto en el cuartel? - le preguntó su esposa mirándolo a los ojos - ¿Y dónde está Erika?

Todo estaba muy oscuro a su alrededor. Hacía frío y sentía que le dolía la espalda, ya que había estado durmiendo en el suelo. Despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza sin recordar qué había ocurrido durante las últimas horas. Trató de levantarse y cayó al suelo debido a la falta de equilibrio. De pronto, se percató de que tenía los pies atados, al igual que las manos.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – pensó Erika mientras trataba de recordar qué había ocurrido - ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

\- Menos mal que despertaste- escuchó que Trisha le decía -. Estaba preocupada porque no te pasaba el efecto del somnífero.

Erika volteó en dirección de la voz de su amiga y pudo verla al otro extremo del cuarto en donde estaban encerradas. Ella solo tenía ambas manos atadas; sin embargo, lucía totalmente asustada.

\- Trisha… no recuerdo qué pasó… ¿dónde estamos?

\- No lo sé. Ellos nos encerraron aquí y se llevaron a mi hermano hace unos minutos. Hasta ahora no regresa y estoy preocupada.

\- ¿Quiénes son "Ellos"?

\- Los secuestradores…

Antes de que Erika pudiera digerir la idea, la puerta se abrió y uno de los sujetos lanzó a Edward jr. al suelo como si se tratara de un saco lleno de basura. El muchacho también tenía manos y pies atados. Además, aún estaba sangrando por el brazo en donde había recibido la bala.

\- Así que no nos quieres dar información… - dijo el sujeto mientras sacaba su pistola – Verás lo impaciente que soy.

\- Detente, idiota- le dijo su compañero -. No lo puedes matar.

\- ¿Por qué no? Este muchacho no tiene importancia para nosotros.

\- Eres un idiota. ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? Esos ojos, ese cabello, esa cara… esa estatura… no hay duda, debe ser el hijo del conocido Alquimista de Acero.

\- ¿Alquimista de Acero? Creo haber escuchado sobre él.

\- Es muy conocido en todo el país. Yo lo he visto en persona y estoy totalmente seguro de que este muchacho es idéntico a él. Debe ser su hijo mayor.

\- ¿Y qué hay de la chica de allí? – preguntó señalando a Trisha - ¿Ella también es hija de alguien importante o puedo matarla?

\- Ella es muy parecida a la esposa del Alquimista de Acero, debe ser su hija, así que también podemos usarla de rehén.

\- Parece que es nuestro día de suerte. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que la hija del Führer era amiga de estos dos muchachos?

Los dos sujetos cerraron la puerta con fuerza y la aseguraron.

\- Son terroristas – aclaró Edward jr. desde donde estaba -. Están en contra del gobierno y quieren liberar a su líder de prisión. Nos usarán de rehenes para poder lograr su objetivo. Tenemos suerte de que nuestros padres sean conocidos, sino nos hubieran matado sin dudarlo.

\- ¿Terroristas? No puede ser – agregó Erika –. Siempre hay revisiones en Central para determinar si hay alguna base secreta en la ciudad, pero nunca encuentran nada.

\- Entonces… no estamos en Central – comentó Trisha mirando a su amiga con preocupación.

\- Parece que no – dijo Edward jr. –. Tampoco estamos en algún lugar conocido. Cuando me interrogaron, pude ver por la ventana los alrededores… estamos en un lugar totalmente aislado, alejados de la ciudad.

 **Hasta aquí el episodio de hoy.**

 **Me moría de ganas por presentar a Alphonse en la historia :D Por fin pude hacerlo.**

 **Respuestas a comentarios:**

 **Butterfly of the life: Sí, fue un capítulo un poco corto. Lamentablemente, no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir. Ahora traté de hacer un capítulo más largo.**

 **Zulabi: Si bien este capítulo ella ya se enteró de que algo no anda bien, ya veremos cómo lo toma. Obviamente, no se lo tomará muy bien.**

 **Borealis: Gracias, me alegro que te guste cómo escribo. Yo también me muero por ver cómo reaccionaría Riza en esa situación. En el próximo capítulo veremos su reacción completa.**

 **Frany H.Q: Creo que dormir con el perro le quedaría muy corto. Jajaja Pobre, ahora está más preocupado por Erika que por otra cosa, pero ahora que Riza se enteró, está metido en un gran lío. Acerca de Erika y Edward jr., ya tengo decidido qué pasará entre ellos. Puede que pase algo como que no pase nada, pronto lo sabremos.**

 **Bueno, ¡muchas gracias por comentar! Los comentarios siempre me animan a continuar lo más pronto posible con la historia.**

 **Sayonara**


	5. Encerrados

**Hola a todos, estoy de regreso después de mucho tiempo. En estas semanas he estado sumamente ocupada y no pude seguir escribiendo, pero lo bueno es que regresé.**

 **Capítulo 5: Encerrados**

El silencio inundaba aquel lugar alejado de la ciudad. Se trataba de un pequeño pueblo que había sido abandonado por sus habitantes bastantes años atrás, debido al poco acceso que tenían con los demás pueblos de la zona. Las casas estaban a punto de caerse y el pequeño mercado que alguna vez había estado lleno de gente caminando, se encontraba totalmente vacío.

Entre las humildes casas abandonadas, resaltaba el único bar de la zona. Su fachada era la única que aparentaba estar en buen estado, pues no parecía que se fuera a caer en cualquier momento. Ese había sido el motivo por el cual los secuestradores habían elegido ese lugar como escondite.

Estaban totalmente seguros de que nunca los encontrarían en dicho sitio tan alejado de toda comunicación, así que caminaban por la calle con total tranquilidad y llenaban la calle de ruido con sus fuertes risas.

\- ¿Quién podría imaginarse que capturaríamos a la hija del Führer como rehén?

\- No puedo esperar a que nuestro jefe llegue para poder comenzar a actuar de una vez por todas. Espero que no haya contratiempos en su viaje.

\- Tenemos tiempo, esos niños no se moverán de aquí. Incluso, si intentaran escapar, no sabrían qué camino seguir para volver a casa. No hay forma que puedan ubicarse en un lugar como este.

Aquellos niños de quienes hablaban se encontraban en silencio escuchando todas las conversaciones del lugar desde el almacén de las bebidas del bar, el cual se había convertido en su celda. Habían pasado varios días encerrados allí y no tenían idea de qué hacer para escapar. Ellos tenían razón, lo único que ganarían si salían era perderse a la mitad de la nada. Además, estaban con las manos atadas y el mayor de los tres estaba herido. Desde cualquier punto de vista, lo mejor era quedarse allí y esperar…

\- Todos deben estar muy preocupados en Central – comentó Trisha mientras veía los rayos del sol entrando por la pequeña ventana.

\- Lo sé, pero debemos mantener la calma. Tenemos suerte de que nos quieren con vida, pero si hacemos alguna tontería, no les costaría deshacerse de nosotros – dijo su hermano mayor -. Aunque no me guste para nada, lo mejor será quedarnos aquí en silencio.

\- No estoy de acuerdo con tu idea. Si nos quedamos aquí, no ganaremos nada – protestó Erika mientras trataba de levantarse -. Tenemos que aprovechar cuando se van a dormir y escapar.

\- Deja de ser imprudente. Ellos saben que podríamos escapar cuando se van a dormir. ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que alguien viene durante la noche y se queda parado en la puerta? Además, no sabemos qué dirección seguir. Aun si lográramos salir de aquí, terminaríamos perdidos. Ellos nos encontrarían y podrían usar sus armas nuevamente.

\- No sabía que eras un cobarde, Elric. ¿Piensas quedarte aquí como un prisionero hasta que alguien venga por nosotros? No sabía que tenías complejo de princesa de cuentos de hadas.

\- Lo único que estoy diciendo es que tenemos que esperarla oportunidad adecuada para escapar. Si estuviera yo solo, no tendría problemas… pero no pienso arriesgar a mi hermana. Ella no sabe usar armas ni tampoco sabe alquimia.

\- Ya entendí tu punto… tenemos que esperar – respondió para luego lanzar un profundo suspiro.

\- Hablando de armas… ¿dónde está la pistola que le robaste a tu mamá, Erika? – preguntó Trisha

\- Me la quitaron cuando estábamos inconscientes. La tenía escondida entre mi ropa, pero ya no la siento. Seguramente alguno de ellos la tiene.

\- Parece que no tienes remedio, Erika. Siempre dije que eras una mala influencia.

Antes de que la muchacha pudiera responder, uno de los miembros de la banda que los tenía cautivos abrió la puerta y los mandó a callar. Les tiró una bolsa llena de panes y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Aquellos panes serían su comida del día.

Sin decir más, Trisha, quien era la única que no tenía los pies amarrados, se acercó a la bolsa y trató de abrirla como pudo. Se acercó a su hermano, quien tenía manos y pies encadenados y le ayudó a comer, para luego, hacer lo mismo con su amiga, quien tenía las manos y los pies amarrados con una soga.

Mientras tanto, en un pueblo muy lejano, un anciano se encontraba caminando entre la gente con total normalidad. Su paso lento le permitía observar todo a su alrededor en completa calma. De pronto, una conversación entre dos mujeres llamó su atención.

\- ¿Escuchaste el lío que hay en Central?

\- Por supuesto, todos lo están comentando. Me parece increíble que haya ocurrido algo así.

-Sí, la hija del Führer lleva desaparecida una semana entera. ¿Acaso no tenía guardias que la protegían todo el tiempo?

\- Yo escuché que la chica tenía la costumbre de escaparse de la vigilancia de los guardias. Pero, pensé que solo era un rumor. Después de lo ocurrido, parece que es verdad. ¿Crees que haya sido secuestrada o quizá se escapó de casa?

\- Disculpen, bellas damas – dijo el anciano mientras se acercaba a las dos señoras -¿Serían tan amables de comentarme más sobre lo que pasó en Central?

\- Parece que Trisha se quedó dormida – comentó Erika -. Me da mucha envidia que pueda dormir tan tranquilamente. Yo no soy capaz de cerrar los ojos en esta situación.

\- Deberías descansar, no es bueno para nadie que te desveles cada noche – le dijo Edward jr.

\- Tú tampoco puedes dormir ¿verdad? Siempre te echas y te haces el dormido, pero en realidad solo te quedas mirando el techo.

\- Pues, aprovecho esos momentos de silencio para pensar en algunas cosas. Me gusta tener un momento para ordenar mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Ordenas tus pensamientos? No creo que tardes más de unos minutos en ordenar todo lo que tienes en esa cabeza vacía.

\- No tengo ganas de responderte ahora. Estoy demasiado cansado como para pensar en una respuesta ingeniosa y hacerte callar.

Erika mostró una expresión de molestia y volteó la mirada hacia la pequeña ventana del almacén de bebidas. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos, mientras que solo escuchaban el suave respirar de Trisha.

\- ¿Y cómo está Helena? – preguntó Erika para romper el silencio.

\- No lo sé. Hace meses que no sé nada de ella. Ya no nos hablamos ni escribimos. Pensé que Trisha te lo había comentado.

\- No, no me dijo nada al respecto. ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes dos? Recuerdo que se llevaban muy bien la última vez que los vi juntos.

\- Pues, todo eso terminó. Pasaron algunas cosas y todo terminó entre nosotros. Sabes a qué me refiero perfectamente. Terminó para siempre.

Erika guardó silencio por unos momentos. No sabía qué decir ante dicha situación. Nunca antes había consolado a un amigo que estaba pasando por un problema amoroso. Sabía que, si seguía preguntando más, solo provocaría que Edward jr. recordara malos momentos. Lo conocía desde que ambos eran niños y podía reconocer cuando se sentía triste, a pesar de que ocultara sus sentimientos.

\- No soy buena en este tipo de situaciones…

\- No te preocupes, no te he pedido que me digas algo… es más, si quieres puedes quedarte callada. Está bien para mí. Me agradas más cuando no hablas y solo escuchas lo que tiene que decir el resto. Así no tienes oportunidad de hacer algún comentario imprudente.

\- A mí me agradas más cuando haces ese tipo de comentarios sobre mí. Me dices a la cara lo que piensas, en lugar de fingir que te caigo bien y luego hablar a mis espaldas. Aunque, a veces te pasas de la raya.

\- Lo sé, pero no deberías hacerme caso. En realidad, no pienso que eres una mala influencia para Trisha; sin embargo, deberías comenzar a practicar aquello de pensar dos veces antes de hacer las cosas. Sueles apresurarte y nunca te detienes a pensar en las consecuencias de tus actos. No comprendo cómo es que eres así si tienes una madre tan estricta.

\- Mi mamá… ella debe estar enojada conmigo. Además, mi papá debe estar metido en un buen problema por mi culpa.

\- Todos nosotros estaremos en problemas cuando salgamos de aquí y regresemos a nuestros hogares… porque sé que será así.

Después de dichas palabras, los dos muchachos no agregaron más y se quedaron dormidos en sus respectivos lugares. Por fin, pudieron descansar después de tantas noches llenas de tensión.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo 5**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Butterfly of the life: Gracias por tu comentario.** **Hasta ahora Black Hayate no ha tenido participación, pero pronto saldrá.**

 **Jimenita-Chan: Gracias por comentar. Sí, está metido en un gran problema. Másle vale encontrarla rápido, pero esto tiene para rato.**

 **Borealis: Gracias por comentar. JAJAJA sería interesante ver esa escena XD.**

 **Zulabi: Gracias por comentar. Me diste una gran idea con mencionar a Grumman :D Sigue vivo y, como pudiste leer en este capítulo, ya apareció en la historia.**

 **Espero sus comentarios.**

 **Bye bye**


	6. El momento indicado

**Hola a todos! Aquí vengo con el nuevo capítulo :D Espero que lo disfruten**

 **Capítulo 6: El momento indicado**

Riza había llegado junto con una jauría de perros al callejón en donde Erika y los hijos de Edward habían sido acorralados. Toda la jauría que ella comandaba resultaban ser los descendientes de Black Hayate, canino que se encontraba en el fondo del callejón buscando más pistas.

Pudo distinguir sangre y una bala en el piso. Allí había ocurrido algo, de ello podría estar segura. Se acercó a Black Hayate, quien caminaba a paso lento debido a su vejez. Este le ladró cuando le preguntó si podía sentir el olor de Erika en dicho lugar, lo cual significaba que ella si había estado allí.

\- Hace días vi a unos niños siendo rodeados por gente de aspecto sospechoso por aquí – comentó un vendedor ambulante acercándose a Riza

\- ¿Cuántos niños eran? ¿Podría describirlos?

\- Eran tres: un joven de cabello rubio, una chica muy parecida a él y una jovencita de cabello negro. Cuando me acerqué, uno de los malhechores me disparó en el brazo, así que estuve en el hospital hasta ahora. No recuerdo sus rostros, pero no parecían ser buenas personas.

\- Muchas gracias por la información, me ayudará para llegar al fondo de todo esto.

La noticia se había expandido rápidamente por todo Amestris. La hija del Führer había sido secuestrada, al igual que los hijos del ex alquimista de acero. La policía no había podido recolectar mucha información sobre su paradero; sin embargo, la búsqueda no paraba. No había día en que las fuerzas de inteligencia se reunieran para investigar el caso. Era muy extraño que hubieran secuestrado a alguien de importancia para el Jefe de Estado, pero que los secuestradores no hubieran presentado alguna comunicación para pedir algo a cambio.

\- ¿Así que los tres estaban juntos? – preguntó Winry

\- Parece que sí. Un vendedor me lo dijo cuando fui a revisar.

\- ¿Y por qué están demorando tanto en ubicarlos? Ya ha pasado más de una semana y no sabemos en dónde están… o si siguen con vida.

Edward trató de calmar a su esposa. Él también estaba sumamente preocupado por sus hijos, pero debía mantener la serenidad para poder pensar con calma. Estaba seguro de que estaban bien y que sabrían cómo cuidarse entre sí.

\- Esta situación es muy sospechosa… no hemos recibido ninguna carta o llamada para negociar su liberación – agregó Riza - ¿Qué están esperando?

De pronto, Roy entró a la sala lanzando un fuerte suspiro por el cansancio. Aún no tenía noticias sobre el paradero de los chicos y cada segundo se ponía más tenso por no saber en dónde estaba su hija. Sus ojeras revelaban que había estado toda la noche liderando el grupo de búsqueda sin descanso. El cansancio no lo dejaba pensar con calma; además, no se detendría hasta ubicar a Erika.

\- Tres personas no pueden desaparecer tan fácilmente – comentó -. ¿En dónde los esconden? ¿Por qué hasta ahora no se comunican para negociar? Si desean que liberemos a uno de sus líderes o que se haga algún cambio en el gobierno, deberían haber hablado ya. Una semana es mucho tiempo.

\- Yo iré a buscar más pistas – dijo Riza mientras se retiraba del lugar. Estaba claro que quería evitar estar en la misma habitación que su esposo.

\- Espera – dijo él cogiéndola del brazo -. No puedes seguir evitándome, tenemos que hablar.

\- Hablaré contigo cuando encuentre a mi hija a salvo. Antes de eso, no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

\- Por supuesto que sí. Eres mi esposa y no puedes simplemente actuar tan fría conmigo como si fuera un fantasma.

\- Serás un fantasma de verdad si no me dejas ir. Tu escuadrón de búsqueda aún no logra obtener información importante sobre el paradero de los chicos, así que yo misma iré a buscarla – respondió mientras se liberaba de la mano de su esposo.

Edward y Winry, quienes estaban a la mitad de la sala, decidieron salir del lugar cuando el ambiente comenzó a volverse más tenso de lo normal. No querían presenciar una pelea de ese tipo, así que optaron por huir.

Había sido una semana muy larga. Edward y Winry tampoco había podido dormir. No podrían estar tranquilos. De pronto, escucharon una voz familiar.

\- Hermano, hay nueva información acerca del paradero de los muchachos – dijo Alphonse mientras se acercaba a Edward

El ex Führer Grumman había llegado a Central después de haber escuchado sobre el secuestro de su bisnieta. Había utilizado todos sus recursos para obtener información sobre cualquier movimiento sospechoso durante los últimos días. Había escuchado algunos rumores sobre un grupo de gente viviendo en un pueblo despoblado, así que sería necesario ir a investigar; sin embargo, no podría hacerlo solo.

\- ¡Nuestro líder ha llegado de su viaje! – exclamaron en coro aquellos terroristas que tenían secuestrados a Erika y a los Elric.

Los tres despertaron inmediatamente para escuchar qué estaba pasando allá afuera. Sabían que las negociaciones comenzarían cuando el dichoso líder llegara; así que seguramente comenzarían a planear cómo se comunicarían con el Führer y qué pedirían a cambio de su liberación.

Todos los integrantes de la banda se pararon frente a su líder y lo saludaron con mucho respeto. Guardaron silencio para poder escuchar cuál era el plan y cómo aprovecharían la importancia de sus rehenes.

\- Todos escuchen con atención, he viajado por varios pueblos de Amestris y me he reunido con viejos aliados. Algunos ya no muestran interés en nuestra causa por cambiar el gobierno, lo cual es lamentable. Por otro lado, he logrado reunir a varios que sí están dispuestos a construir una nueva sociedad.

Los presentes comenzaron a gritar en símbolo de alegría por la noticia que su jefe les había dado. De pronto, él levantó la mano para indicarles que aún tenía noticias por comunicarles.

\- Además, mi demora se prolongó más de lo debido, porque hace unos días tuve que volver a mi pueblo. Recibí una noticia importante para mí… ¡Voy a convertirme en padre!

Con dichas palabras, la celebración comenzó a plena luz del día. Todos bebieron y comieron durante toda la mañana y la tarde, sin hacer caso en lo más mínimo a sus prisioneros, quienes estuvieron en silencio, esperando que el alcohol hiciera su trabajo.

Cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse, ya casi no había ruido en el pueblo abandonado. La mayoría dormía en el suelo y unos pocos seguían bebiendo sin recordar qué estaban haciendo antes de comenzar a celebrar. Incluso, se olvidaron de asignar a alguien para que vigilara a los chicos.

\- ¡Ya es hora! – indicó Edward jr. para luego liberarse de las cadenas que no lo dejaban moverse con libertad – Esos idiotas nunca verificaron el estado del metal de estas cadenas. Ya estaban muy oxidadas.

Después de desatar a Trisha y a Erika, los tres salieron del almacén con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido. Caminaron por el bar mirando a cada lado por si aún había alguien sobrio por allí. En una de las mesas, Erika encontró la pistola de su mamá; así que la tomó y revisó si aún tenía municiones. Por fortuna, aún tenía varias balas.

Durante toda la noche, caminaron tan solo confiando en la dirección del sol. Tenían hambre y estaban cansados de tanto caminar. Lo único que esperaban era encontrar un pueblo lo más pronto posible.

 **Hasta aquí, el episodio 6.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**

 **Butterfly of the life: Gracias por tu comentario.** **Sí, es una chica imprudente XD está en plena adolescencia. Es parte de la vida.**

 **Kazuma: Gracias por comentar. No te preocupes, muy pronto veremos qué pasa.**

 **Gracias a todos por darse el tiempo de leer mi historia, siempre trato de hacer un espacio en mi agenda para escribir. Espero no demorarme mucho para el próximo capítulo.**

 **Bye bye**


	7. La carta esperada

**PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA! No tuve tiempo de actualizar, la universidad me está matando… ahora estoy en época de exámenes y me estoy muriendo de sueño. Hice lo posible por escribir el nuevo capítulo, aunque sea algo corto.**

 **Capítulo 7: La carta esperada**

El amanecer llegó más rápido de lo que esperaban. Se encontraban cansados y hambrientos, querían echarse a dormir sobre cualquier lugar por lo menos unos minutos; sin embargo, no podían arriesgarse a ser encontrados.

Para su mala suerte, aún no habían encontrado ningún pueblo cercano o señales de alguna estación del tren. Todo lucía vacío a su alrededor, parecía un desierto.

\- ¿Ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó Erika tratando de no caer al suelo por el cansancio -. Pudimos salir de allí, pero aún no encontramos ningún lugar en donde refugiarnos o comer.

\- Aguanten solo un poco más – respondió Edward jr. -. Escuché de uno de esos tipos que compraban provisiones de un pequeño pueblo que se ubicaba en esta dirección. No debería estar tan lejos.

\- Creo que ya estamos cerca – comentó Trisha señalado hacia adelante.

Habían llegado. A pesar de no tener energía, pudieron correr hasta llegar a aquel pequeño poblado. Gracias a la alquimia de Edward jr. pudo conseguir dinero a cambio de reparar algunos objetos rotos. Con dicho dinero, pudieron comer para luego ir a un centro médico para que un doctor pudiera revisar la herida del muchacho, la cual no lucía nada bien.

\- Debes reposar, hermano – le dijo Trisha -. El doctor dijo que es una suerte que sigas en pie después de perder tanta sangre.

\- Estoy bien. Además, logramos escapar… debemos comunicarnos con papá y con mamá lo antes posible para decirles que estamos bien. Erika, tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Edward jr. se encontraba echado en la cama del hospital. Tenía un brazo vendado y varios rasguños que ya habían sido desinfectados. Trisha se quedó con él, mientras que Erika salió del cuarto para ir al baño. Luego, se dirigió a la recepción para poder usar el teléfono y llamar a Central; sin embargo, durante su recorrido, alguien la estuvo siguiendo y observando.

\- ¿Aló? – dijo después de haberle dictado a la operadora su clave secreta para poder comunicarse con su padre - ¿Hay alguien allí?

Erika no podía escuchar respuesta por el teléfono. Colgó y volvió a marcar el número cuando se percató de que alguien había cortado el cable que conectaba el teléfono. En ese momento, su sospecha fue confirmada: Alguien la estaba siguiendo.

Observó a su alrededor, podría tratarse de cualquier persona. Quizá todos los presentes eran parte de aquel grupo terrorista que los habían secuestrado, incluso los doctores y las enfermeras.

La muchacha corrió hacia la habitación en donde se encontraban sus dos amigos lo más rápido que pudo para poder advertirles que los habían encontrado. No podían confiar en nadie de su alrededor. Cualquiera podría resultar ser un espía; así que escaparon por la ventana de la habitación y se escabulleron hasta una fábrica abandonada.

La fábrica consistía en tres grandes plantas y varios almacenes. Corrieron hasta la planta más alejada de las tres y se escondieron allí.

\- No me sorprende que también estén aquí – comentó Edward jr. – Debí pensar en esa posibilidad. Es probable que ya hayan avisado a los que se quedaron en el pueblo abandonado.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó Trisha - ¿Nos quedamos aquí o buscamos otro lugar?

\- Lo mejor será quedarnos aquí, si salimos podemos ser encontrados fácilmente.

\- ¿Dónde está Erika?

Ambos hermanos miraron a su alrededor y se percataron de la ausencia de su compañera. Ella había decidido inspeccionar el lugar durante un rato para ver qué encontraba por allí. Quizás hallaba un teléfono o alguna manera de escapar. De pronto, cuando entró en uno de los almacenes, se percató de que había un cuarto cerrado con llave. A unos cuantos pasos de distancia, pudo hallar la llave que abría la puerta; así que la curiosidad la empujó a abrir.

Una carta llegó al cuartel esa misma mañana. Se trataba de la comunicación que habían estado esperando todo ese tiempo. Uno de los oficiales corrió hasta el despacho del Führer y tocó la puerta para ingresar. La persona que lo recibió resultaba ser el ex alquimista de acero, quien recibió la carta.

Edward se encontraba con Winry, Alphonse, Roy, Riza y Grumman realizando trazos en un mapa. Según las investigaciones del anterior Führer, había rumores sobre la existencia de cierto grupo terrorista que se escondía en un pueblo deshabitado. Dicho pueblo se ubicaba en el oeste y quedaba cerca de otro pueblo que se dedicaba al comercio y en el cual había una estación de tren.

\- Ha llegado una carta de parte de los terroristas… - interrumpió Edward -. Están pidiendo que liberemos a su antiguo líder a cambio de la liberación de los chicos.

\- Así que por fin decidieron hablar – comentó Roy mientras le quitaba la carta a Edward.

Mientras tanto, Riza se había acercado al teléfono y había realizado una llamada. Todos se quedaron mirándola con mucha curiosidad. ¿A quién podría estar llamando en un momento así?

\- Hola, Rebeca. Se trata de una cuestión urgente, necesito que me informes de los datos que tus hombres reunieron sobre los últimos atentados en el oeste.

Después de unos minutos, Riza le indicó que se movilizara al pueblo comerciante que habían ubicado en el mapa y que se mantuviera allí hasta que ellos llegaran. Además, debía inspeccionar de que no hubiera movimientos sospechosos.

\- Parece que se trata del mismo grupo terrorista- dijo después de colgar.

\- Esos desgraciados – exclamó Edward -. Seguramente demoraron en comunicarse porque se los estaban llevando a ese lugar alejado.

\- Espero que estén bien – comentó Winry

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **De verdad, perdonen la demora. Espero no demorar mucho para el próximo capítulo.**

 **Butterfly of the life: Gracias, la historia ya está entrando en el clímax. Pronto comenzará la acción.**

 **: Gracias. Me pareció un buen detalle cuando me puse a pensar en qué nombre le iba a poner. Trataré de no demorar mucho para el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Bueno, volveré a estudiar para mis exámenes.**

 **Sayonara**


	8. El plan de captura comienza

**Hola a todos que siguen este fic, el cual ya está llegando a su final. Llegamos al capítulo 8!**

 **Perdonen lo corto de este capítulo, pero mi apretado horario no me deja tiempo para más.**

 **Capítulo 8: El plan de captura comienza**

La joven de cabello negro corrió por los pasillos de la fábrica abandonada a toda velocidad para poder encontrar a sus amigos. Cuando logró encontrarlos, casi no podía respirar. Estaba asustada por lo que había encontrado en aquella habitación.

\- Esta fábrica… los terroristas... los mapas de ese cuarto – fue lo único que logró pronunciar

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Qué encontraste? – le preguntó Trisha tratando de calmarla

\- Vengan conmigo – dijo al fin

Erika los llevó hasta el cuarto que ella había abierto para que pudieran verlo con sus propios ojos. Cuando Edward jr. y Trisha entraron, se quedaron sin palabras.

\- Esta es la base del enemigo – agregó Erika

Armas, equipamiento para sobrevivir en lugares alejados, mapas, víveres enlatados… lo más sorprendente resultaba ser el gran mapa que estaba en la pared. El mapa mostraba a todo Amestris; sin embargo, tenía unos cuantos detalles. En ciertas ciudades, habían dibujado una marca.

\- El atentado en el sur – señaló Erika acercándose al mapa -, hace dos años y medio un edificio se incendió a la mitad de la noche. Luego, el atentado en el norte… una serie de explosiones a la mitad de un parque que dejó a muchos heridos, hace un año… y el atentado en el oeste, el más reciente.

\- Este grupo ha sido el responsable de todos esos atentados – agregó Edward jr. acercándose al mapa.

\- Mi papá y su equipo tenían varias teorías. Una de ellas era que se trataba de un solo grupo que causaba todos esos atentados… pero las investigaciones no les permitía ubicarlos. Siempre había un cabo suelto por allí, falta de evidencia, alguna pista medio floja que entorpecía las investigaciones.

Erika se quedó contemplando el mapa por unos momentos más. Le enfurecía saber que mientras su papá trabajaba arduamente para proteger al país, existía un grupo de gente que le hacía el trabajo más difícil y causaba problemas a la comunidad.

De pronto, sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Cuando se volteó, vio a Trisha a su lado.

\- No te preocupes, pronto los atraparán – le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro -. Al menos, hay algo bueno de todo esto. Logramos encontrar información que le podría servir a la milicia… y salimos de la rutina durante unos días. Debo admitir que fue un poco emocionante.

\- ¿Por qué no los atrapamos nosotros mismos? – sugirió el alquimista

Erika y Trisha lo miraron sorprendidas. Era la primera vez que él sugería hacer algo peligroso de un momento a otro.

\- ¿Tienes un plan? – le preguntó Erika

\- Aún no, pero se me puede ocurrir – respondió con confianza.

\- Y yo soy la imprudente ¿verdad?

Trisha soltó una pequeña risa. No podía evitar sentir cierto nerviosismo por la situación; no obstante, quería participar en el plan.

Antes de poner en marcha el plan, acabaron con todas las provisiones comestibles que encontraron. Tenía mucha hambre y no pudieron contener la tentación de comerse todo lo que había allí.

Cuando llegó la noche y casi todos los vecinos del pueblo estaban en sus respectivas casas, un grupo sospechoso de sujetos caminaba en silencio, tratando de no llamar la atención.

Un grupo de militares vestidos de civil ingresaron al pueblo tratando de no llamar la atención. Se trataba del grupo comandado por la mayor general Catalina, quien había cambiado el rumbo de su tropa por encargo de su amiga y primera dama.

\- Sepárense y estén atentos a cualquier movimiento sospechoso. No llamen la atención, y eviten luchar contra ellos. Recuerden que tenemos que esperar los refuerzos antes de atacar – ordenó Rebeca con gran seriedad.

Los integrantes de su tropa se separaron y ella se quedó con algunos soldados a su lado. El grupo siguió caminando mientras miraba alrededor con suma cautela. De pronto, se encontraron con un grupo de hombres que lucían bastante sospechosos. Cubrían sus caras con unas capuchas negras y caminaban entre la oscuridad para evitar ser vistos.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó uno de ellos

\- Esa pregunta deberíamos hacerla nosotros – le respondió Rebeca

\- Ustedes no pertenecen a este pueblo. Estoy completamente seguro de que no son vecinos ni comerciantes que suelen venir. Además, en este lugar no recibimos turistas.

Por otra parte del pueblo, el líder de aquel grupo terrorista caminaba tranquilamente junto con otros miembros de su grupo al lado, mientras revisaba una lista. Uno de sus hombres había inventariado todos los víveres que habían almacenado durante su ausencia. Tenían que llevarlos a su escondite para poder regresar lo antes posible. Para ellos, resultaba demasiado riesgoso estar en un lugar en donde la gente pudiera delatarlos en cualquier momento.

Entre los vecinos de dicho lugar corrían chismes sobre aquel grupo terrorista, pero nadie estaba totalmente seguro. Además, los militares no solían inspeccionar dicha zona; por lo que, no les convenía entrometerse en dichos asuntos; así que simplemente los ignoraban.

\- ¿Encontraron a los rehenes? – preguntó

\- No, seguimos buscándolos sin cansancio – respondió uno de los hombres.

\- Sigan buscando… aunque no hay mucho problema mientras que sus padres sigan pensando que siguen secuestrados.

\- Cortamos todas las líneas telefónicas del pueblo. Demorarán en repararlas por lo menos un día; así que tenemos más tiempo para encontrarlos. Estamos seguros de que no salieron del pueblo. Yo mismo vigilé la estación del tren hasta hace poco. Además, les quitamos todo el dinero que traían consigo cuando estaban cautivos.

Cuando entraron a la fábrica abandonada, se dirigieron directamente hacia el cuarto en donde escondían los víveres. Notaron que la puerta estaba abierta; así que entraron con cuidado. No se dieron cuenta de que alguien los vigilaba desde la oscuridad, ni que iban a caer en la trampa.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó aquí?! – exclamó el líder cuando se percató de que alguien se había comido toda la comida. - ¡¿Quién es el responsable que esto?!

De pronto, la puerta se cerró con fuerza, lo cual provocó un fuerte ruido. La puerta fue sellada completamente por alquimia, lo cual los escandalizó. No podían salir de allí. De repente, las luces se apagaron.

 **Fin del capítulo 8**

 **Agradecimientos por los comentarios!**

 **Butterfly of the life: Gracias por tu comentario.** **Bueno, ahora sabremos si todo terminará bien o no.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo el fanfic. Les hago un llamado para que dejen sus comentarios. Quisiera saber si les gustó, qué piensan que pasará ahora, etc. Leer sus comentarios siempre inspiran a los que escribimos fanfics. A veces uno no tiene mucho tiempo para continuar escribiendo, pero al leer que alguien ha comentado, entran ganas de darte un tiempo para actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

 **Bueno, también hago un llamado a los escritores para que hagan lo posible por siempre terminar sus historias. Como escritores, tenemos que terminar lo que comenzamos. Y, bueno, dejar una historia a medias siempre desilusiona a los lectores que tenían ganas de saber en qué terminaba.**

 **Eso es todo por ahora. Estoy luchando contra el tiempo, mañana tengo una evaluación escrita: S pero quise relajarme entrando un rato a fanfiction y actualizando mi historia. Trataré de no demorarme en actualizar y trabajar también en el capítulo 2 de mi otra historia.**

 **Como siempre, son bienvenidos, comentarios, recomendaciones, observaciones, conclusiones, análisis de resultados, discusión de hipótesis planteadas, elección de propuestas… ok, creo que debería ir a estudiar XD XD**

 **Byebye**


	9. La espera

**Hola a todos los que siguen este fic. Les agradezco de todo corazón que hayan llegado hasta esta parte de la historia, la cual ya está terminando. Bueno, acabo de salir de vacaciones (después de 2 semanas de exámenes agobiantes :( ). Espero que les haya gustado mucho la historia. Bueno, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo:**

 **Capítulo 9: La espera**

\- No puedo casarme cuando amigos cercanos a mi familia están sufriendo en estos momentos. La boda tendrá que esperar unos días más – dijo Elysia al teléfono -. Espero que no te enojes… bueno, te llamo más tarde.

Elysia lanzó un fuerte suspiro y tomó asiento después de colgar el teléfono. Estaba agotada. Después de haberse enterado del secuestro de los hijos de su querida amiga Winry no podía estar tranquila. Además, la hija del mejor amigo de su difunto padre también estaba secuestrada.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, hija? – le preguntó Gracia mientras se acercaba con una taza de té.

\- Estoy preocupada, mamá. No hemos tenido noticias acerca de los niños secuestrados y no sé si podré seguir posponiendo la fecha de mi boda, pero yo quiero que todos mis amigos vayan y que estén felices.

\- No te preocupes, hija. Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien.

…..

Los soldados pertenecientes al grupo de la mayor general Catalina regresaron a paso rápido después de recaudar cierta información. Cuando se encontraron con su superior, ella estaba interrogando a un grupo de sospechosos que habían atrapado y había cometido el error de retarlos. Sin mucho esfuerzo, lograron quitarles las armas y amarrarlos de manos y pies. Si bien se negaban a revelar información sobre su grupo terrorista, el interrogatorio no terminaba.

\- Mi señora, hemos visto a un grupo sospechoso de hombres ingresar a una fábrica abandonada. Algunos soldados se quedaron allí esperando nuestra llegada.

\- Muy bien, parece que estamos más cerca de lo que pensábamos de encontrar su base secreta – luego, se dirigió a los sospechosos que habían capturado -. Tienen 30 segundos para hablar… ¿Qué saben acerca de un joven y dos chicas secuestrados?

\- No sabemos nada…

Rebeca dio una señal y uno de sus hombres sacó una pistola, con la cual apuntó a los sospechosos.

\- No sabemos dónde están – confesó uno de ellos -. Se escaparon y también los estamos buscando.

\- Espero que estén diciendo la verdad. Si me entero de que le pasó algo a alguno de ellos, tendrán serias consecuencias.

Dicho esto, Rebeca dejó a un par de soldados resguardando el lugar, mientras que ella se dirigía a aquella fábrica abandonada junto del resto del grupo.

Por otra parte, dentro de la fábrica, el líder de la banda terrorista y sus asistentes se encontraban encerrados en el cuarto en donde guardaban sus provisiones. No tenían ni idea de qué estaba pasando, así que trataron de buscar una salida lo más pronto posible.

\- Bien hecho, Trisha, no puedo creer que lograras encontrar la conexión eléctrica exacta de esa habitación desde la caja eléctrica – le dijo Erika mientras la ayudaba a limpiarse del polvo.

\- No fue nada. Paso mucho tiempo con mi mamá en el taller y ella también me enseña ese tipo de cosas. También me enseñó a lanzar una llave inglesa a distancia.

\- Dejen de parlotear y vamos a vigilar los alrededores – dijo Edward jr. –. Es posible que el resto del grupo esté afuera de la fábrica esperando a su líder. Se percatarán de su demora y seguramente entrarán.

\- Entonces, apagar la luz podría jugar en nuestra contra – le dijo su hermana

\- No si lo hacemos de manera sincronizada, Erika y yo confiaremos en ti. Quédate en este lugar hasta que regresemos.

La caja de electricidad se encontraba en el cuarto de control de la fábrica. Al parecer toda la planta tenía cámaras por casi todos los cuartos y se podía monitorear desde allí. Por fortuna, las cámaras aún estaban activas; por lo que Trisha podría ver todo desde ese lugar.

Edward jr. y Erika salieron del cuarto de control. Erika revisó su pistola, o mejor dicho, la pistola que había robado de su madre. En el cuarto de las provisiones había balas, así que había aprovechado para recargar el arma. Por su parte, Edward jr. lanzó un fuerte suspiro antes de dirigirse a Erika. Estaba cansado, aún estaba herido y quería terminar con el asunto de una vez por todas.

\- Erika, confiaré en tu puntería… si fallas, puedes darme a mí en lugar del oponente.

\- Lo sé, soy consciente de ello. No fallaré, eso te lo aseguro. Después de todo, he practicado durante mucho tiempo, aunque debo admitir que nunca he practicado con tanta presión encima.

\- Solo asegúrate de que no te vean… hay otro detalle, no dispares a matar.

\- Entendido. Seré cuidadosa. También sé muy cuidadoso, no quisiera ver a Trisha preocupada. Además, aún tienes la herida de la bala.

Ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas posiciones. Debían ser sumamente cuidadosos para que el plan saliera a la perfección.

El alquimista se escondió detrás de una máquina vieja que había en la planta y se preparó para entrar en acción en cualquier momento. Había dibujado círculos de transmutación en lugares estratégicos para poder enfrentarse contra sus oponentes de manera ágil.  
Por parte, Erika preparó pilas de cajas por toda el área con el objetivo de poder cambiar de escondite cuando nadie la estuviera mirando. Siempre debía haber algo que la ayudara a esconderse.

\- Cuidado con apuntarle a las máquinas- comentó Edward jr. -, las balas podrían rebotar.

\- Deja de darme indicaciones, no soy una novata… sé perfectamente lo que hago. Tú deberías tener cuidado cuando uses la alquimia, el techo y algunas paredes se ven inestables… tengo la impresión de que podrían caerse ante un sismo leve.

Por otra parte, fuera de la fábrica, un grupo de terroristas ingresaban en busca de su líder, el cual se había demorado mucho en salir. La mayor general Catalina se escondió con sus soldados para esperar por el momento adecuado.

\- Esos hombres estaban esperando a que alguien saliera de esa fábrica, pero al parecer esa persona aún no sale. Escuchamos algunas conversaciones entre ellos y parece que se trata del líder de este grupo el que está adentro.

\- Necesitaremos algo más que armas para detenerlos. Quién sabe si vienen más refuerzos… ¿lograron averiguar si alguno de ellos era alquimista? – preguntó Rebeca.

\- No logramos obtener esa información. No tocaron el tema en absoluto; sin embargo, tenemos otro tipo de información. Un vendedor ambulante declaró que vio entrando a la fábrica a tres muchachos: un hombre y dos mujeres. Nunca los vio salir. Por las descripciones que dio, se podría casi asegurar de que se tratan de los chicos que buscamos.

De pronto, un soldado llegó a paso rápido donde el grupo de militares escondidos con información importante.

\- Mi señora, hace pocos minutos el Führer, su esposa y otras personas han llegado por tren en la estación más cercana. Dentro de poco estarán por aquí.

\- Si es así, tenemos que esperarlos. Rodeen la fábrica y esperen mis órdenes.

…..

Roy subió a un auto junto con Edward y Winry. Alphonse se subió adelante y tomó el volante. En el asiento del copiloto, se sentó Riza, quien permanecía sumamente seria.

Detrás de ellos, varios grupos de militares que también habían viajado con ellos, también subieron en sus respectivos vehículos para dirigirse a aquel pueblo.

Grumman se había quedado en Central provisionalmente para que los deberes del Führer no se desatendieran. Por otra parte, May se había quedado con Nina; puesto que no podía dejar a su hija sola en Central.

\- Espero que estén bien – dijo Winry mientras miraba por la ventana -. Eso es lo único que deseo.

\- No te preocupes, Winry. Sé que encontraremos a todos a salvo – le dijo Edward tratando de sonar tranquilo; sin embargo, él también estaba un poco nervioso.

\- Esos chicos son muy valientes, heredaron esos rasgos de sus padres – comentó Alphonse mientras conducía.

\- Eso espero… - agregó Riza antes de lanzar un fuerte suspiro. A pesar de la seriedad que mostraba, estaba tan preocupada como el resto. No podía imaginarse qué haría si a su hija le había ocurrido algo -. Yo solo quiero encontrar a Erika y abrazarla.

\- Igual yo – dijo Roy en un tono suave -. Si no la hubiera ayudado a escaparse, esto no habría ocurrido. Me siento el responsable de todo esto…

\- No hay duda de eso, te doy toda la razón – interrumpió Riza de manera afilada -. Pero, ahora hay que concentrarnos en encontrarlos. Rebeca ya debe estar en la zona. Seguramente ya tiene un informe sobre lo que está pasando.

Cuando Alphonse frenó para que todos bajaran del carro, estaba comenzando a amanecer. Un militar los estaba esperando para indicarles a dónde tenían que ir. Allí, su superior les daría un informe completo sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Sin embargo, debido a lo grande que resultaba ser la fábrica, los soldados que estaban rodeándola no se imaginaban la lucha que se estaba llevando a cabo en la planta principal de la misma.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos por ahora. Tengo un examen hoy en la noche y debo estudiar :(**

 **La historia tiene par capítulos más, aún no estoy segura. Pero, muy pronto terminará la aventura de la hija del Führer y los hijos del alquimista de acero. ¿Cómo terminará? ¿Su plan dará resultado? ¿Llegarán los adultos a tiempo? ¿Qué pasará con el grupo terrorista? ¿Su líder ya se habrá asfixiado por falta de aire? ¿Elysia se llegará a casar? ¿Pasará algo entre Erika y Edward Jr.? ¿Riza perdonará a Roy por encubrir a Erika? ¿Escribiré el siguiente episodio antes de fin de año? ¿Caeré en la tentación de volver a ver FMA-B por tercera vez para inspirarme? ¿O releeré el manga por cuarta vez? ¿Estudiaré para mi examen de hoy o me quedaré haciendo más preguntas? Todo eso se sabrá muy pronto.**

 **PD: Por allí leí que Hiromu Arakawa dijo que Edward y Winry se casaron a los 19 años y que tuvieron 8 hijos en total… ¿alguien me lo puede confirmar, por favor?**

 **Agradecimientos a los comentarios:**

 **Giu Giu Salamander: Gracias por comentar. Bueno, sí, es cierto. Cuando definí las personalidades pensé en eso.**

 **Karlin-Zeldi: Gracias por tu comentario. Sí, esa chica necesita madurar. Vamos a ver si esta experiencia la ayuda. ¿Juntar a Erika con Edward Jr? Tendremos que esperar para ver si se cumple.**

 **Igualmente, muchas gracias a aquellos que leen, pero no dejan comentarios. Espero que estén disfrutando la historia. Yo la escribo con mucho cariño :) Leer sus comentarios siempre me dan ánimos para escribir el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Bye bye**


	10. La despedida

**Hola a todos los lectores de este fic. Primero que nada, mil disculpas por haber demorado tanto en actualizar. Estuve muy ocupada para poder subir este último capítulo… bueno, sin más introducciones, aquí está el capítulo final.**

 **Capítulo 10: La despedida**

Cuando los miembros del grupo terrorista ingresaron a la fábrica, trataron de encender las luces para poder caminar por el lugar sin el temor de tropezar con algún objeto o golpearse contra alguna máquina. Sin embargo, no podían encender ninguna luz por más que presionaran el interruptor. Caminaron con cuidado sospechando que habían infiltrados cerca de ellos hasta llegar al cuarto principal de la fábrica, en donde se localizaban la mayoría de las máquinas.

\- Siento que alguien nos está observando - dijo uno de ellos

De pronto, el foco que se encontraba encima de la mayoría de ellos se encendió por unos instantes, el suficiente tiempo como para que cierto alquimista pudiera calcular la distancia e intensidad del ataque que lanzaría cuando las luces se volvieran a apagar.

La mayoría de hombres del grupo terrorista que habían entrado se quedaron atrapados en medio de las paredes que Edward jr. había transmutado. Aunque varios se habían movido a tiempo para no quedar encerrados, el número de oponentes ya había disminuido considerablemente. Las luces de todo ese cuarto se encendieron por un segundo, en dicho momento, Edward encontraba escondido entre un grupo de cajas. Logró observar las posiciones de sus adversarios; no obstante, se encontraban demasiado distanciados entre sí, lo cual no le favorecía.

Uno de los hombres sacó su arma y comenzó a disparar por todos lados por la desesperación. Ante ello, Trisha encendió todas las luces del lugar para evitar algún accidente. Erika, quien también se encontraba escondida, apuntó con la pistola a la persona que disparaba y logró darle en el brazo con el cual sujetaba la pistola. En lugar de asustar a sus compañeros, ese acto provocó que los demás también sacaran sus armas.

Trisha apagó las luces inmediatamente. Edward jr. aprovechó esa señal para usar su alquimia y encerrar a tantos hombres como pudo. De pronto, sintió que había alguien detrás de él, antes de que pudiera voltear, alguien lo cogió de la ropa y lo levantó en el aire para comenzar a ahorcarlo. Erika, desde su escondite, no podía ver qué estaba ocurriendo; sin embargo, tenía el presentimiento de que algo estaba ocurriendo. Tal y como habían acordado, lanzó dos disparos al aire, con ello, le estaba dando la señal a Trisha. Ella tenía que encender las luces inmediatamente.

Cuando las luces fueron encendidas, Edward jr. pudo ver la cara de su oponente. Se trataba de un hombre alto y fuerte, cuyos ojos mostraban pura ira y resentimiento. No podía liberarse de él, era demasiado fuerte. De pronto, el sonido de un disparo fue su salvación. Erika había herido a su atacante en el brazo con el cual lo estaba ahorcando. Él cayó al suelo casi sin poder respirar. Erika corrió hacia él para ayudarlo a levantarse. Lamentablemente, los terroristas aprovecharon ese momento para rodearlos.

Entonces, la verdadera batalla comenzó…

Los soldados dirigidos por la mayor general Catalina rodearon la fábrica y se prepararon para atacar; sin embargo, debían esperar la señal de su superior. Ya había amanecido y algunos vecinos del pueblo comenzaron a despertarse para salir a trabajar. Vieron al grupo de soldados rodeando la vieja fábrica, por lo cual, varios se quedaron observando.

-Este pueblo me ha parecido extraño desde que entramos - comentó Edward -. Hay algo que no me gusta.

-¿Por qué dices eso, hermano? - le preguntó Alphonse

\- No lo sé… es solo un presentimiento, quizás estoy imaginando cosas por la falta de sueño

-Yo también tengo esa sensación - comentó Roy en voz baja -. Siento como si ellos supieran que esta fábrica abandonada es más importante de lo que aparenta.

Los vecinos que ya estaban despiertos comenzaron a llamar a los demás vecinos. Después de unos minutos, todo el pueblo ya estaba despierto y observando cómo el ejército rodeaba la fábrica. De pronto, de cada una de las viviendas, comenzaron a salir varios hombres en dirección a la fábrica abandonada. Este grupo tenía palos, cuchillos y pistolas en sus manos, y sus expresiones en el rostro dejaban al descubierto sus intenciones.

Entonces, quedó claro que todo el pueblo estaba enlazado con el grupo terrorista. El ingreso a la fábrica abandonada tendría que esperar un poco más.

Luchar contra civiles era una situación que todos los presentes preferían evitar a toda costa; sin embargo, los aldeanos no les facilitaban el trabajo. Tomaron cualquier tipo de objeto contundente y comenzaron a lanzarlos hacia los militares. Las órdenes estaban claras, los soldados no podían atacarlos así nomás. Debían neutralizarlos y capturarlos para llevarlos ante la justicia.

Las dos batallas se estaban llevando a cabo tanto dentro como fuera de la fábrica, cuando ocurrió algo inesperado: un temblor sumamente fuerte comenzó. Aunque fue de relativamente corta duración, su intensidad provocó que algunas paredes de la fábrica se quebraran y que el techo se viniera abajo en la zona en donde Edward jr. estaba combatiendo contra sus oponentes. Asimismo, hubo un corte de luz en ese mismo momento en todo el pueblo, por lo que Trisha perdió el control de la iluminación.

Afortunadamente, Erika pudo salvarse de la caída del techo; sin embargo, cuando levantó la mirada todo el lugar estaba repleto de polvo y casi no podía ver. No se escuchaba ruido alguno, por lo que supuso que todos los presentes habían sido aplastados por el techo.

\- ¡Edward! - comenzó a gritar muy preocupada. El muchacho no respondía.

Corrió hacia el último lugar en donde lo había visto y comenzó a mover los pedazos de cemento que había encima. Después de un rato, logró visualizar una cabellera rubia. Con mucho esfuerzo, sacó los últimos trozos restantes y jaló de su ropa para sacarlo. Aún respiraba felizmente, Erika sintió un gran alivio cuando Edward jr. abrió los ojos casi sin fuerza y comenzó a hablar.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó confundido

\- Hubo un temblor y el techo se cayó encima de ti y de los otros hombres. Pero logré sacarte de allí - le respondió sonriendo.

\- ¿Dónde está Trisha?

\- Aún no la he visto, pero parece que esta ha sido la única zona en donde algo se derrumbó. Debe estar bien…

\- Gracias, Erika… me salvaste - agregó sonriendo

Las palabras de su amigo provocaron que Erika se sonrojara ligeramente. Su objetivo no era quedar como la heroína, simplemente reaccionó así cuando se percató de que él había quedado atrapado entre los escombros.

Edward jr. trató de levantarse apoyándose en los hombros de Erika. Aún estaba herido, así que todavía no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para mantenerse en pie. Ello provocó que cayera encima de su compañera de la manera más embarazosa posible. Ambos se quedaron en el suelo con los labios de Edward jr. encima de los labios de Erika. Se trató de un beso accidental que dejó a ambos sin palabras cuando se separaron.

\- ¡Idiota! - exclamó Erika después de un rato -. Debiste tener más cuidado… y dices que yo soy la imprudente.

\- No fue a propósito. Aún estoy herido, mis piernas resbalaron… Además, no te besaría ni aunque mi vida dependiera de eso.

\- Yo tampoco. Preferiría besar a una bestia salvaje.

\- Mira, eso fue un accidente. Hay que prometer que nunca más hablaremos de eso. ¿De acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo. Nunca pasó y… prometo nunca mencionarlo.

\- Yo también lo prometo.

Ambos muchachos voltearon inmediatamente cuando escucharon aquella voz adulta, la cual les resultaba muy familiar. Cuando vieron al dueño de aquella voz, ambos se pusieron totalmente rojos de la vergüenza.

\- Tío Al… ¿desde cuándo estás allí parado? - preguntó el joven alquimista

\- Desde hace no mucho, me alegra encontrarlos sanos y a salvo - respondió acercándose a ellos.

\- ¿Has venido solo?

\- Por supuesto que no. Sus padres están afuera. Los aldeanos también era parte del grupo terrorista, así que nos atacaron. Felizmente, los refuerzos llegaron y ahora los están llevando a la ciudad para juzgarlos.

\- ¿Cómo nos encontraste?

Trisha, quien había estado escondida detrás de la pared, hizo su aparición. Ella se había encontrado con Alphonse cuando se dirigía ver qué había ocurrido en la zona del derrumbe.

\- Erika, me alegra saber que nos volveremos familia - comentó con una pequeña risa.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - le preguntó Erika

\- Ya sabes… te volverás mi cuñada.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! Solo fue un accidente, nosotros no estamos juntos ni nada por el estilo.

De pronto, un grupo de soldados entró a la fábrica para buscar a los integrantes del grupo terrorista que estaban allí adentro. Rescataron a los que se encontraban debajo de los escombros y los capturaron. Cuando la mayor general Catalina entró, corrió a abrazar a su ahijada, quien le indicó que el líder del grupo se encontraba capturado en uno de los cuartos.

\- Vaya, hicieron un buen trabajo, chicos… sus padres estarán felices por encontrarlos por fin. Estaban muy preocupados.

\- Tía… ¿Me espera un castigo?

\- Claro que sí… robaste el arma de tu madre, la desobedeciste, hiciste que tu padre te ayudara en tu travesura y, producto de eso, fuiste secuestrada junto con tus amigos por un peligroso grupo terrorista.

Mientras ambas conversaban, Trisha ayudaba a su hermano a levantarse y caminar. Se encontraba muy herido y cojeaba. Aprovechó esos momentos para pedirle a su hermana menor que guardara el secreto de lo que había visto.

Cuando los hermanos Elric salieron de la fábrica, Winry corrió a abrazar a sus hijos con mucha fuerza. El mayor le suplicó que se detuviera antes de que lo matara. El padre de ambos también se acercó a paso rápido para evitar que su esposa los asfixiara antes de que él también pudiera saludarlos.

\- Perdón por haberlos preocupado - dijo el mayor de los hermanos

\- Lo que importa es que están vivos… su padre también tenía la costumbre de preocuparme, debieron haberlo heredado de parte de él.

Por otra parte, Erika estaba feliz de ver a sus padres nuevamente, pero tenía miedo de salir. Rebeca se encontraba con ella y trataba de animarla.

\- No puedes esconderte aquí por siempre. Parte de madurar es tener la capacidad de enfrentar tus errores.

\- Pero…

\- Tu madre puede ser muy estricta, pero también te ama. Estará feliz de verte.

Rebeca acompañó a Erika hasta afuera, en donde Roy y Riza la esperaban. La muchacha caminó hacia ellos a paso lento y mirando hacia abajo. No sabía cómo disculparse por todo lo que había ocasionado. De pronto, sintió que alguien la abrazaba. Cuando levantó la mirada se pudo fijar que se trataba de su mamá.

\- Me alegro que estés bien - le dijo

\- Mamá, lo siento… siento por haber sido tan desobediente todos estos años.

Erika comenzó a llorar. Se sentía tan mal que no podía evitarlo, ante ello, Riza le secó las lágrimas con su pañuelo. Roy aprovechó el momento y también abrazó a su hija con mucha fuerza.

\- Erika, lamento tener que decir esto - le dijo después -, pero estás castigada. Y esta vez no hay manera de que cambie de opinión.

\- De acuerdo, papá. Creo que ya me lo merecía.

Días después, cuando regresaron a Central y la situación se estabilizó, Elysia celebró su boda con todos sus familiares y amigos. Aunque se trató de una celebración pequeña, todos la disfrutaron. La fiesta se realizó en un local que tenía un gran jardín en la parte de atrás, en donde varios invitados salían a conversar.

\- Entonces… ¿ya me perdonaste? - le preguntó Roy a su esposa.

\- Me rindo, sí has sido perdonado. ¿Ahora estás feliz?

\- Sí, ahora sí - respondió con una gran sonrisa -. Es lo que faltaba para que todo volviera a estar en su lugar.

\- No tienes remedio - dijo Riza antes de lanzar un suspiro, sin embargo, también se podía observar una sonrisa en su rostro.

Por otra parte, Erika y Edward jr. se encontraban conversando al otro extremo del jardín. El joven alquimista permanecía sentado, puesto que aún no podía movilizarse bien. Parecían estar discutiendo sobre algún tema, puesto que el timbre de las voces de cada uno los delataba.

Alphonse, quien se encontraba junto con Mei observando cómo Nina jugaba con otros niños, los escuchó desde su lugar. Volteó un momento y no pudo evitar reír un poco al verlos a los dos. Mei le preguntó por qué estaba riéndose; sin embargo, él le respondió que había prometido no contarlo.

\- Vamos, no me guardes secretos - insistió

\- Solo son temas de adolescentes, Mei. Nada importante.

Mei volteó hacia los dos jóvenes que conversaban y los observó. No tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo; no obstante, ya se estaba haciendo una idea.

\- ¡¿Ellos dos están juntos?! - preguntó sorprendida

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! No están juntos… ¿por qué piensas eso?

\- Vamos los dos han estado comportándose raro desde que llegaron a Central y tú te reíste mientras los observabas. Algo pasó entre ellos ¿verdad?

\- ¡Hermano, qué alegría verte aquí! - exclamó Alphonse corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Edward en un intento desesperado de escapar de las preguntas de su esposa.

Edward se quedó sorprendido por la repentina aparición de Alphonse, quien se encontraba sudando por causa de las preguntas de Mei.

\- Ser un tío amigable es difícil - comentó

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, Al?

\- Nada importante… solo es un comentario.

Por su parte, Erika seguía discutiendo con Edward jr. sobre temas triviales cuando Trisha se acercó.

\- ¿Ya confesaron sus sentimientos? - preguntó sonriendo

\- ¡No hay sentimientos que confesar! - exclamaron ambos

\- Vamos, chicos, no sean tercos. Erika, me encantaría que te convirtieras en mi cuñada. Sería un sueño hecho realidad.

\- Trisha, eso no va a ocurrir… - respondió Erika con calma -. Tu hermano y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación y nunca la tendremos.

\- Sé que esa actitud no durará mucho tiempo - fue lo último que agregó Trisha antes de retirarse.

A los pocos días, tanto Edward como Alphonse debían dejar Central para regresar a sus respectivos hogares. Por su parte, Alphonse y Mei decidieron pasar unos días en Rizenbul para descansar, así que abordaron el mismo tren desde la estación. El Führer y su familias fueron personalmente para despedirse de ellos.

Erika abrazó a Trisha y le pidió que no olvidara escribirle para seguir en contacto como siempre, ella respondió que escribirle sería lo primero que haría cuando llegara a su casa. Después, Trisha empujó a su hermano, quien ya podía caminar con normalidad, para que se despidiera de su amiga. Edward jr. se quedó en blanco por unos momentos y solo atinó a decirle: "Adiós".

\- Espero que tengas buen viaje - le respondió Erika -. Gracias por todo. Dejaré de ser tan imprudente y testaruda.

\- Espero que sí… por tu propio bien. Ya estás muy grande como para seguir siendo tan caprichosa como una niña.

El ambiente entre ambos dejó de ser incómodo. Ambos se dieron la mano y despidieron. Cuando Edward jr, subió al tren, volteó una última vez hacia Erika.

\- Quizá yo también te escriba una carta cuando lleguemos, pero no te vayas a acostumbrar.

\- ¿Tú vas a escribir una carta? Dudo que lo hagas - respondió Erika riéndose.

Cuando el tren se arrancó y las dos familias Elric ya se estaban yendo, Trisha se acercó a la ventana y se despidió con la mano de su amiga. Por su parte, Edward jr. también volteó para despedirse de la misma manera; sin embargo, por algún extraño motivo no fue capaz de levantar la mano. Solo se quedó mirando cómo se alejaban poco a poco mientras el tren iba avanzando.

-¡Espero que escriban pronto! - exclamó Erika -¡Estaré esperando ambas cartas!

Cuando el tren se alejó lo suficiente, Erika y sus padres regresaron a casa. Erika tenía que recuperar sus clases perdidas de la escuela y hacer tareas del hogar, ya que estaba castigada… y nunca antes había estado tan feliz de estarlo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron en capítulos anteriores, y también a aquellos que leen sin comentar.**

 **Respecto a mi otro fic, haré lo posible por actualizarlo lo más pronto posible.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos**


End file.
